Full Circle
by Spiral Helix
Summary: The sequel to Journey comes to a dramatic conclusion.
1. A new day

** Full Circle**

**1 year later ...**

**Cohens House - Kitchen**

**Everyone is in the kitchen talking. Seth walks in wearing a pair of head sets listening to music. He is jammming. He starts dancing around not recognizing anyones prescence. He is wearing a red robe and the only thing he has on is a gray t shirt and a pair of boxers. **

**Everyones attention goes to him. Seth is oblivious and goes to pour himself some juice when he finally realizes that he has gotten the attention of everyone in the room. Seth looks around and notices that his dad has stopped reading his paper. Morgans mom Sarah is smiling at him. Morgans giggling and Marissa is standing there staring at him with her arms folded. She smiles and says ...**

**Marissa - Morning Seth.**

**Then everyone joins in at the same time.**

**Everyone - Morning Seth!**

**Seth is surprised .**

**He realizes what he was doing and realizes what he's wearing and looks down.**

**Seth - Okay, embarassing!**

**He takes off his head phones. He follows everyones eyes and looks down to the hole in his crouch. Wrapping himself quickly with his robe he closes his eyes and turns his head like he just been violated. He leaves the room.**

**Everyone starts to laugh.**

**A Few minutes later ...**

**Seth enters back into the kitchen. ****This time fully clothed and ready for school. ****He walks over to Sandy. Sandy slaps him on the back.**

**Sandy - Your looking better. I like you better that way.**

**Seth- Yeah, actually I do too. Is mom sleeping?**

**Everyone looks at Seth with concern on their faces.**

**Sandy - You know she isn't feeling well. Especially since ...**

**Seth - I know. Don't remind me.**

**Seth says not wanting his father to go any farther.**

**Sandy can see that Seth is really worried.**

**Sandy - Hey, why don't you say goodbye to her before you leave. I think she'd like that.**

**Seth - Okay, I will.**

**Sandy - Hey, I made you some pancakes.**

**Sandy says this quickly eager to get Seths mind off his mom.**

**Seth - Really? I don't see any.**

**Sandy - Their right over ...**

**He points to the spot he left them and then snaps his fingers.**

**Sandy - Damn. I guess someones got to them.**

**Morgans eating Seths pancakes.**

**Seth is shocked.**

**Seth - Dad, I didn't know we kept monsters in the house.**

**Sandy - We do? I didn't know that.**

**Seth - Come on dad. What are you talking about? Theirs one right there and she's eating my pancakes.**

**Morgan starts laughs.**

**Sandy - So, that's where those noises were coming from. I knew it wasn't in my head.**

**Everyone smiles.**

**Seth goes over to Morgan and starts tickling her.**

**Morgan laughs.**

**Morgan - Stop!**

**Seth - Not until you give me some.**

**Morgan grabs a piece of pancake with a fork and places it in Seths mouth.**

**Seth - What do you think dad?**

**Sandy - Nope. I don't think that's good enough.**

**Seth - Yeah , I'm still kinda of hungry.**

**Seth tickles her some more.**

**Seth - One more.**

**Morgan - Okay, okay!**

**She places another piece in his mouth.**

**Seth swallows it.**

**Seth - Yeah , now I'm feeling much better.**

**Seth kisses her on the cheek.**

**Seth - Hey, what are you doing after school. **

**Morgan - I don't know.**

**She looks at her mom.**

**Her mom shrugs her shoulders.**

**Seth - How would you like to hang out with me. I got this movie I wanted to show you.**

**Seth pulls a dvd from his school bag. ****On the cover is a young girl riding a white dragon. The dvd is titled Spirited Away.He shows it to her.**

**Seth - This here is an anime classic. Great for young girls by a lengendary director.**

**Morgan - How about that?**

**She pulls out another dvd Seth hadn't noticed titled Evangelion.**

**Seth - That one? Well that's one is a little mature. So let's put that one aside.**

**Seth says looking at Morgans mom Sarah.**

**Sarah - You know they are really good together.**

**She tells Marissa.**

**Marissa - Yeah, you know I'm thinking of getting me one.**

**Marissa says loudly so Seth can hear.**

**Sandy chokes on his coffee.**

**He wipes his mouth.**

**Sandy - Well this is news to me.**

**Marissa - What do you think?**

**She ask Seth.**

**Marissa - Would you like to have one with me someday?**

**Seth looks at Morgan and then to Marissa and considers it.**

**Sandy - Okay, it's time for school. Everyone out.**

**Everyone gathers their stuff ready to depart.**

**Seth - Your trying to get rid of me aren't you?**

**Sandy hands Seth his book bag and starts rubbing his shoulders.**

**Sandy - Get going. Have a good day.**

**At that moment Kirsten walks in.**

**Seth - Mom.**

**Sandy - Good morning honey! You shouldn't be out of bed. Can I get you anything?**

**He puts his arm around her.**

**Kirsten - No, I'm fine.**

**Sandy goes back to his coffee.**

**Sandy - You missed it. Apparently we have some big news.**

**Kirsten - I heard.**

**She slowly walks over to Marissa and holds her arms.**

**Kirsten - I think it's great.**

**She brushes the hair from her face and looks directly at her as though she's the only one there.**

**Kirsten - I would like that.**

**She tells her. She kisses her on the forehead and puts her arm around her. As she does this she gives Seth a look like "You better". Catching Sandys disaproving eyes she says ...**

**Kirsten - Later. Not now.**

**Kirsten starts coughing. Feeling weak she starts swaying on the spot. Seth grabs her and puts her arm around his shoulder. He lifts her up.**

**Seth - Let's get you back to bed.**

**Seth walks with his mom and carries her up the steps. **

**He places her in her bed and covers her up.**

**Seth - Mom, are you gonna be okay?**

**Kirsten - I'll be fine. You have fun in school and behave.**

**Seth - I won't.**

**He says smiling.**

**Kirsten playfully slaps his arm.**

**Kirsten - Get out of here.**

**He kisses her on the cheek.**

**Seth - Later, mom.**

**Leaving the room he heads downstairs and joins the group.**

**Seth - So will I see you later?**

**He ask Morgan.**

**Morgan looks over at her mom.**

**Sarah - I think so.**

**Seth gives her an excited look.**

**Morgan - Later.**

**she tells him.**

**Everyone leaves.**

**Sandy eneters his bedroom.**

**He goes over to his wife.**

**Sandy - I think we raised one hell of a kid.**

**Kirsten - I do too.**

**Sandy - He's worried about you ,you know.**

**Kirsten - I know.**

**Sandy - So am I.**

**He sits down on the bed beside her.**

**Kirsten - I'm scared. **

**Sandy holds her hand.**

**Overview**

**It's been a year. A year ago that Seth saved Morgan from a fatal car incident. A year ago that Seth and Marissa confessed their love for each other . But even though Seth and Marissa relationship has endured and continues to thrive something bad happened that no one expected.**

**Kirsten became sick and Seth learned that his mom was diagnosed with cancer. Something not easy for anyone to comprehend let alone a teenager or son. So Seth has had to deal with the possibility of going through life without a mom. Something not easy to accept.**

**But things are about to get even worst for Seth.**

**The world that he knows is about to be turned upside down like never before.**

**His true test begins ...**


	2. rival

**School**

**11th grade **

**Seth and Marissa arrive to school together.**

**Marissa is nervous she has a biology test today.**

** She flunked the last one and is a little worried about flunking the class entirely.**

**Seth - You worry too much. **

**He grabs her and starts rubbing her arms.**

**Seth - Don't worry you'll do fine. Just remember what we been studying all week. You can do that can't you?**

**Marissa looks up at him and smiles.**

**Marissa - Yeah, I can do that. Besides I know you'll be there with me. Helping me.**

**Seth - How?**

**Marissa - You always have been. My little guardian angel. I'll hear your voice and know that I'll be okay.**

**Seth - Marissa.**

**He says embarassed.**

**Voice - Hey, Coop.**

**Seth turns around.**

**Seth - Well, look who it is.**

**Summer - Cohen.**

**She says in a disgusted voice ignoring him.**

**Summer - Where were you yesterday? I tried calling you. I wanted to tell you about my date.**

**Marissa - I'm sorry I went out and got home pretty late.**

**Seth - What is it your seventh?**

**Summer - No.**

**She goes to talk to Marissa and then turns around to Seth.**

**Summer - Eighth for your information.**

**She says holding eight fingers in his face.**

**Seth - And is that all eight guys you slept with?**

**Summer opens her mouth like she can't believe what he just said.**

**Summer - No.**

**She turns to Marissa.**

**Summer - You see the way he talks to me?**

**Marissa gives Seth a look.**

**Seth - What? I'm just joking.**

**Summer - You know I'm not ...**

**Seth - I know.**

**Summer - Your such a bitch.**

**She says smiling and punching his stomach.**

**Seth pretending ...**

**Seth - I love you too.**

**He grabs her arm and pulls himself up.**

**Seth - Now about that date.**

**A little further away standing on the schools main steps are a group of four guys. It's easy to identify with this group by the way their dressed. Nothing but black. They are however complete opposites . One is fat and bald, another tall and lanky and the next the shortest of the bunch.**

**The bald one is wearing a spiked collar around his neck , a cut off t shirt , some shorts and a pair of boots. The lanky one is in different attire prefering a long sleeve shirt , jeans ,sneaks nail polish and a snow cap over his black long locks and the shortest prefers a ball cap, t shirt, slacks and sandles.**

**However in the middle of these gang of boys stands a boy unlike any of the others. First glance at this boy would undoubtedly tell us that this boy is the leader. This is not because of his height because he is neither the largest nor smallest of this gang but because of his strong presence. The confidence seems to be flowing from him as his head is held high and his black spiky hair sways in the wind. His eyes representing a strong fire. **

**We recognize the face ... Oliver.**


	3. Conquest

**Oliver pulls out a camera and aims it towards Marissa. He takes her photo. Putting it down he smiles. With his eyes still on her he ask ...**

**Oliver - Mark, Scott, J (Jason)**

**He calls them in the order I described.**

**Starting with the fat one , then the lanky one and then the short one.**

**Oliver - Take a look.**

**He knods his head forward.**

**Oliver - Isn't she beautiful? I saw her last week . I was in the principals office.**

**Mark - What are you looking at?**

**J - Yeah, tell us.**

**Oliver - My next conquest.**

**Scott - Too bad. It looks like your late.**

**He takes a drag from a cigarette and puts it out not really caring about the ordeal.**

**J - She's got a boy friend.**

**Oliver looks through the camera lens again.**

**Oliver - No, I'm never too late. Besides her boy friends a wimp. Look at him. He can't even handle a girl. This is gonna be easy.**

**The bell rings.**

**Oliver - Speaking of late. Lets go.**

**Oliver walks into the building followed by his gang.**

**In the halls everyone gathers their things and heads to class. Seth, Marissa and Summer depart heading for individual classes. Seth heading downstairs,Summer with yet another boy friend heading upstairs and Marissa being the last to leave . Oliver and his gang are roaming the halls. They say their farewells and head in opposite directions as well.**

**Marissa heads for a room on that very same floor when she realizes she forgot her book. She heads back to her locker to retrieve the book and Oliver stops when he recognizes her. He goes behind a corner where he watches her. Stalking.**


	4. The struggle

**Later that day ...**

**Cohen Home**

**Seth and Morgan watch Spirited Away. After the movie Marissa arrives to show off her new hat. The hat seems to be one with multiple colors. The colors of a rain bow.**

**Seth - You again.**

**Marissa - Face it. Your stuck with me.**

**Seth - Damn.**

**Morgan laughs.**

**Morgan - That's funny.**

**Seth - You think so? I don't know she is my girl friend I suppose I should be nicer. Besides I might blow it. I don't think Marissa gives second chances. Do you?**

**Marissa - Just hope you never have to find out. I wanted to show you some things.**

**She reaches into her bag and pulls out her biology paper. ****Seth takes it. ****It's marked with an A. He hands it back.**

**Seth - That doesn't surprise me. I knew you could do it. You even did better than me. **

**He gives her his which is marked with a B.**

**Marissa - Thank you.**

**Seth - What for?**

**Marissa - You were there with me like I knew you would be.**

**Seth - You know what your problem is?**

**Marissa - What's that?**

**Seth - You care what other people think.**

**Marissa - I do?**

**Seth - You do.**

**Marissa - Right, I guess I should be more like you then. You don't care what people think do you?**

**Seth - No, people already have their perceptions of me. I'm used to it. **

**Marissa - Yeah, and their mostly wrong. Theirs more.**

**Seth - Thanks. But that isn't all you wanted to show me is it?**

**Marissa - I wanted to show you my new hat.**

**Seth - New hat ...? I see ... Another one.**

**Marissa - Seth!**

**Seth - Okay.**

**She puts it on.**

**Marissa - So, what do you think?**

**Seth - Okay, now Marissa you know were in a relationship.**

**Marissa - Right.**

**Seth - And in a relationship two people have to be honest with each other.**

**Marissa - I know. Wait ... Does that mean?**

**Seth - Yeah, I'm afraid so.**

**He takes the hat and examines it.**

**Seth - This is the ugliest hat I've ever seen.**

**Marissa - Really.**

**She gives him a disapproving look.**

**Seth - But you know what?**

**Marissa - What?**

**He places it on top of her head and pulls it down.**

**Seth - Anything looks good on you though.**

**Marissa smiles.**

**Seth - Marissa, are you turning red?**

**Marissa - Maybe.**

**Marissa looks deep into his eyes.**

**Marissa - You would take on wolves for me wouldn't you?**

**Seth turns around and crosses his arms.**

**Seth - For you?**

**Marissa - For me.**

**Seth - Yeah.**

**He smiles.**

**He turns around and looks at her. **

**Seth - Where are they?**

**Marissa starts really smiling now.**

**It's too much for a girl to take she has to leave the room.**

**Morgans mom Sarah arrives and Seth says goodbye to Morgan. **

**Morgan gives her mom a look.**

**Sarah - Ask him.**

**Morgan fiddles nervously with her fingers.**

**Morgan - I was wondering if you can help me with my play.**

**Seth - Play?**

**Sarah - She's been chosen as Little Red Riding Hood in her school play which is in May. She was wondering if you can rehearse lines with her. Right?**

**Morgan shakes her head.**

**Seth - Really? The lead.**

**He ask her.**

**She shakes her head.**

**Seth - Sure. I would like that.**

**Morgan - Really?**

**Seth - Really. Me**

**He points to himself.**

**Seth - And you . **

**He points to her little nose .**

**Seth - I like that team.**

**She gets excited and starts smiling.**

**Sarah - See I told you. You happy now?**

**She excitably pulls her mom away.**

**Sarah - She's happy now. Well see you later and thank you.**

**They leave.**

**Afterwards Seth heads upstairs to his room but as he passes his moms room he hears a strange noise.**

**Seth enters her room.**

**He looks around.**

**Seth - Mom?**

**He follows the noise and notices that it is coming from the bath room. He enters to find his mom gagging over a toilet. It is not a pretty sight. Kirsten is trying to keep her hair from the filth. Seth notices this and goes over and holds it back for her.**

**Kirsten closes her eyes and instantly recognizes that it is her son. Merely by Seths touch. Seth places his head on his moms shoulder and Kirsten gently pats him on the side. With out words. Thanking him.**

**Seth helps his mom up and Kirsten staggers over to her bed.**

**She sits down on the side.**

**Seth - Mom, what can I do?**

**Kirsten points over to the bath room.**

**Kirsten - Blue pills.**

**Seth enters the bath room and opens the cabinet. Inside Seth finds a staggering number of prescriptions all labeled Kirsten Cohen. Seth almost breaks down into tears. He reaches a shaky hand and grabs the bottle with the blue pills.**

**He grabs a cup from the sink and fills it with water. He enters the bed room, reads the instructions on the label and hands his mom two pills. Kirsten takes them and puts them in her mouth. Seth hands her the glass of water and she forces them down. He helps her lay down.**

**Seth exits her room and enters his own. He shuts the door and just slides down to the floor effected by what happened. What he just seen. When Seth first found out about his moms illness he just didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. **

**He tried to pretend it wasn't real all the time knowing that in the back of his mind it was.**

**It turned his world upside down. All of a sudden things that were important to him didn't seem important at all. They just seemed trivial. His mom became more important.**

**He looked it up on the internet and found alot of disturbing information. He went through alot of anger blaming his father for not knowing what to do and his mom for not telling him sooner. He felt like his world was crashing down. ****And now the reality had hit him harder than anything ever has. **

He felt like he was at the bottom of an Ocean ...

**Sequence showing Seth at the bottom of an Ocean.**

**Desperately clinging to air.**

Seth struggling under the Ocean moving his arms and legs.

Flopping around trying to breathe but taking in nothing but water.

**Wishing someone, anyone would come save him.**

Seth reaching out to someone wanting someone to hear his cries for help but no one does.

They go unheard.

**The reality of life with a mom was too much to bare.**


	5. Surprise

**The Next Day ...**

**School**

**Marissa meets up with Seth at his locker and immediately knows that something is wrong.**

**Marissa - Seth, are you okay?**

**She puts her hand on his shoulder.**

**Marissa - Seth?**

**Seth pulls away.**

**Seth - I'm fine. See you later.**

**He slams his locker and leaves her standing there.**

**For the first time he chooses not to open up to her. Marissa becomes deeply effected by this. At lunch she meets up with Summer and they have a conversation about what happened that morning.**

**Summer - Coop, it's probably nothing. You know how boys are ... Strange.**

**Marissa - No, something was definetly bothering him. Why wouldn't he talk to me? I mean we talk about everything.**

**Summer - Well, maybe it's not a good time. Yeah, that's it. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready. Give him some time.**

**Marissa - I hope so.**

**At that moment Seth walks by.**

**Marissa - Seth, Seth**

**She calls out to him but he completely ignores her.**

**Marissa - See, what I mean?**

**Seth knows Marissa wants to talk but he doesn't.**

**Marissa - Hey, Cohen!**

**Marissa says this trying to get his attention.**

**Seth walks away.**

**Summer has seen it for herself.**

**Summer - Okay, your right. What is his problem?**

**Marissa - I told you.**

**Summer - Coop, forget him. Let's go before were late for class.**

**Marissa was so occupied she didn't even hear the bell ring. Summer drags her away. Marissa looks at the spot where Seth left and gets angry. They head up to the third floor for their geometry class. A class they just happen to be taking together.**

**They go to the back row and take their seats.**

**Class begins.**

**Marissa mind is else where.**

**Summer - Coop, your thinking about this aren't you? Just forget about it. I need some help.**

**Summer shows Marissa her paper and Marissa decides to help her. They start to solve the problems together. Mean while the class is introduced to a new visitor. The teacher hears a knock on her door and answers it.**

**D.A. - Excuse me. Mrs Martin it seems you have a new student.**

**The student walks in wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t shirt.**

**Mrs Martin - Excuse me class ...**

**Summer - Coop, hottie at 2 0 clock.**

**Summer turns Marissa head.**

**The class gives Mrs Martin their attention.**

**Mrs Martin - Class we have a new student ...**

**Mrs Martin gestures for the boy to give his name.**

**Boy - Ryan, Ryan Atwood.**


	6. Competition

**Mrs Martin - Thank you. You may take your seat.**

**Ryan - Where?**

**Mrs Martin - Anywhere you want.**

**Ryan looks around at the class and sees Summer waving at him.**

**But Ryan attention doesn't go to Summer but to the girl next to her. **

**Her best friend Marissa.**

**Summer - He is sooo hot.**

**Marissa - Summer, he just got here.**

**Summer - So, Oh god! He's coming over here.**

**Ryan sits in the seat next to Summer.**

**Summer - Hi**

**Ryan - Hey**

**He says awkwardly**

**Summer - So your new here? Summer stupid question.**

**She says to herself.**

**Summer - Of course your new here. I mean ... I'm Summer and this is my friend Coop. I mean ... Marissa.**

**Ryan - Hey**

**Marissa - Hi**

**she says smiling.**

**At that moment the teacher goes over to Ryans desk and gives him the paper their working on.**

**Ryan looks at it.**

**Ryan - Uh, does anyone know how to do this.**

**He looks at Marissa.**

**Ryan - I need a little help.**

**Summer grabs Marissa arm.**

**Summer - Coop.**

**Marissa looks at Summer and then to Ryan.**

**Marissa - Sure.**

**They work on the paper together for the rest of class.**

**The bell rings and everyone begins to leave.**

**Ryan - So, I guess I'll see you two tomorrow.**

**Marissa - Yeah, tomorrow.**

**Summer - Sure.**

**Ryan leaves.**

**Summer puts her head on Marissa shoulder.**

**Summer - I can't believe we have a hottie like that in our class. My god! Do you think he's single? What do you think?**

**Marissa - I think you better leave him alone.**

**Summer - That's easy for you to say. I'm soo jealous.**

**Marissa- What are you talking about?**

**Summer - Come on Coop. You didn't see the way he was looking at you? Competition.**

**Marissa - Shut up. Let's go.**

**Summer - Do you think he's single?**

**Marissa pushes her away.**


	7. The promise

**Later that night ...**

**Cohens House**

**Sandy is helping Kirsten get to the living room. Seth receives yet another message from Marissa on his side kick which he completely ignores. Marissa is on the other end and gets frustrated tossing her side kick on the bed. Kirsten tells Sandy she's fine and he let's her go.**

**Seth is sitting on the living room couch.**

**Seth - Mom.**

**Kirsten - You, know that's been beeping alot lately are you and Marissa having problems?**

**Seth - I just had alot on my mind. I know she wants to talk but I just can't. It's hard.**

**Kirsten - Don't do anything stupid. Whatever it is I'm sure she'll understand.**

**Seth - But it's about you mom. That's why it's hard for me. Because it's about you.**

**He thinks to himself.**

**Sandy - I think your mom has something she wants to ask you.**

**Kirsten - Maybe, nows not a good time.**

**she gets up and is ready to leave when Seth grabs her hand.**

**Seth - No, it's okay.**

**Kirsten - You sure?**

**Seth - Yeah.**

**Kirsten - Okay, well I was wondering ...**

**Kirsten goes and sits next to Seth.**

**Kirsten - You know that I've been going to Chemo Therapy?**

**Seth - I know.**

**Kirsten - Well, I was thinking and it's completely up to you. But I wanted to ask you if you could come with me. If you could take me.**

**Sandy - Your mother decided that she wants you by her side. She needs someone to drive her their and keep her company and since I'll be at work (a phony excuse) she chose you. So what do you say?**

**Seth - What happened to Julie?**

**Sandy - She decided to step this one out.**

**Kirsten - I know it's alot to ask.**

**Seth - No, it's fine.**

**Kirsten - So, is that a yes?**

**Seth - I'll do it.**

**Kirsten - Thank you.**

**She kisses him on his forehead.**

**Kirsten gives Sandy a look.**

**Sandy - What? I knew he say yes. Face it honey us Cohen men our softies when it comes to women.**

**Kirsten smiles and Seth also.**

**She picks up a new paper from the couch and slaps it on his belly.**

**Kirsten - Sure, you are.**

**She starts walking away Sandy follows.**

**Sandy - We are. I'm telling you. I think it's something in our genes.**

**They both leave the room.**

**Seth just sat their thinking about what crazy parents he had but wouldn't have it any other way.**

**The Next Week ...**

**Seth prepares to take his mom to her Therapy sessions. They enter the car but as Seth is ready to start the car his mom grabs his hand. This worries Seth. He realizes something is wrong.**

**Seth - Mom, what is it?**

**Kirsten - I wanted to talk to you. Do you know why I wanted you to come with me?**

**Seth is unsure.**

**Kirsten - It's because I wanted to spend more time with you. I may not get a chance to later on.**

**Seth eyes turn red.**

**Kirsten - I wanted you to promise me something.**

**Seth is ready to say something but she cuts him off.**

**Kirsten becomes emotional.**

**Kirsten - I wanted you to promise me if anything happens to me that you'll grow up and be a good man.**

**Seth - **mom

**Seths voice becomes hoarse.**

**Kirsten grabs his face.**

**Kirsten - Promise me.**

**Seth shakes his head.**

**Seth - I promise.**

**Kirsten - Do you want to marry Marissa?**

**Seth - I'd like to.**

**Seth says softly.**

**Kirsten - Good. Because I want you to.**

**Kirsten begins to break down.**

**Kirsten - I like her and she's so good for you. You marry her. Okay?**

**Seth can't say anything.**

**He simply shakes his head to agree.**

**Kirsten - Good.**

**Kirsten let's him go.**

**Kirsten - Now, go ahead. What are you waiting for? Start the car.**

**Seth takes a few minutes to pull himself together.**

**He starts the car and they drive away.**


	8. Uncertain future

**For the Next Few Weeks ...**

**Everything goes well between Seths time with his mom. They are able to talk to each other more. Kirsten finds that Seth is really open to her about things concerning his life and honest. This makes her feel that she raised him well.**

**However Seth isn't completely honest with her. Seth grades in school start to suffer and his relationship with Marissa is worst. Seth tried talking to her after his important conversation with his mom but when he tried he saw Marissa with Ryan and became unconfortable. He had become really effected seeing Ryan with her. It had really struck him.**

**Seth wasn't stupid he knew Ryan was interested in her. He could just see it. He was losing her. He was lost. So confused. He didn't know what to do.**

**After Seth didn't return any of her messages. She had stopped writing. After Seth refused to talk to her they stopped talking. There future seemed uncertain.**

**One day ...**

**Marissa and Summer are talking near her locker when Ryan approaches them.**

**Ryan - Morning.**

**Marissa - Hi**

**Ryan - Thanks for helping me on that test. I passed,**

**He shows her his paper with a B.**

**Marissa - I'm glad.**

**Ryan - Hey, I was wondering if your not busy would you like to maybe do something together? After school. Go out?**

**Marissa - I'm with someone.**

**Summer - I would.**

**Ryan completely ignores her.**

**Summer - But you don't care about that do you?**

**She says under her breath.**

**Ryan - Well I'll see you in class.**

**Ryan leaves.**

**Summer - Jerk. Everyone chooses Coop. Marissa.**

**Marissa - What?**

**Summer - Nothing. I thought you and Cohen were over. Face it, Coop you haven't talked in weeks.**

**Marissa - That doesn't mean ...**

**Summer - I think it does.**

**Marissa puts her head down not really wanting to accept it.**

**That night ...**

**Marissa goes over to see Seth for the first time in weeks. Only to find that he isn't there. Sandy tells her he's with Kirsten at Therapy. Marissa leaves and starts to lose hope.**


	9. Sandy and Kirsten

**That night ...**

**Seth and his mom arrive home. Seth helps her upstairs and Kirsten finds a red dress lying on the bed. She doesn't know what it's for.**

**Kirsten - What's this?**

**Seth - I think dad wants you to put it on.**

**Seth waits out the door while his mom gets dressed.**

**Kirsten - What's going on?**

**Seth - You'll see. Shall we?**

**Seth puts his arm out to her and she grabs it.**

**They walk down the stairs and into the living room where Sandy is waiting for her.**

**Sandy - Good evening.**

**He quickly walks over to her and kisses her on her cheek.**

**The room is darkened only lit with candle light. In the room there is only a table for two filled with a nice dinner prepared by Sandy himself. Soft music plays in the back ground. The floor is covered in red roses.**

**Kirsten - What's all this?**

**Sandy - Well I got home for work pretty early so I figured we could do something.**

**Kirsten - Thank you.**

**Sandy - Sure. So, shall we?**

**He pulls out her chair.**

**Kirsten - Okay.**

**she sits down.**

**Sandy winks at Seth.**

**Seth - I'll leave you two alone now.**

**He leaves the room.**

**Later that night ...**

**Seth goes down for something to drink when he recognizes that his parents are still down there. He decides to peek in on them. Just to see what's going on.**

**Sandy - Do you remember this?**

**Sandy shows her a Barry Manilow cd.**

**Kirsten - Oh, no.**

**Sandy - Oh, yeah. I thought you'd be surprised. This played the first time we kissed. I remember that because we went dancing and I kept stepping on your toes. You remember that?**

**Kirsten - I remember.**

**Kirsten laughs.**

**Sandy - Well?**

**Kirsten - What?**

**Sandy puts the cd in a disc player and skips to a track titled ''Unchained Melody"**

**It plays.**

**Sandy - Come on.**

**He puts out his hand to her.**

**She grabs it.**

**Sandy - I promise I won't step on your toes.**

**They dance.**

**Seth watches admiring them from the Kitchen.**

**Afterwards ...**

**Sandy and Kirsten end the date and head upstairs. Seth follows quietly behind his dad. Sandy helps Kirsten inside. He goes to shut the door when he sees Seth.**

**Sandy - Can I help you?**

**Seth - Dad, how do you deal with this?**

**Sandy - I never lose hope and neither should you.**

**He shuts the door.**

**Seth thinks about what his dad said.**


	10. Runaway

**Seth continues to spend time with his mom. Mean while his relationship with Marissa really suffers. Marissa is unable to talk to him so they could try to work everything out. She finds that he is always out and doesn't use his side kick anymore. She found it in his room turned off and they aren't able to talk at school because Seth doesn't hang out with them anymore so he's never around.**

**Seth mean while is occupied with other things and seem to forgotten about Marissa, Summer and Morgan completely. While all this is going on the relationship between Ryan and Marissa comes dangerously close. Marissa realizes that Summer is jealous. If that weren't enough Marissa and Ryan have been paired for a project in Geometry together.**

**So they are together for most of the week. Marissa realizes that Ryan is not a bad guy and starts to like him. She has fun working with him. She is even able to talk about other things with him.**

**That afternoon ...**

**Seth is ready to take his mom to a particular session but finds that something is definetly wrong. His mom is pale and can barely stand. He becomes really worried.**

**Seth - Mom, maybe we shouldn't go today.**

**Kirsten - I'll be okay. I just need to sit down.**

**she does.**

**Kirsten - Here. Why don't you give me a glass of water.**

**Kirsten hands Seth the glass.**

**Seth goes to fill it with water but when he goes back to the living room he finds his mom laying on the floor.**

**Seth - Mom, no!**

**Seth drops the glass and it shatters on the floor.**

**He runs over to her.**

**Seth - Mom, Mom! Wake up!**

**He starts kissing her cheek to revive her but she's already cold.**

**He grabs the phone and starts to dial but then he throws it against the wall and it smashes.**

**She stopped breathing.**

**He knows it's too late.**

**His mom is already gone.**

**He decides to sit there with her holding her hand but doesn't dare look at her. When Sandy arrives home he finds Seth still on the floor. Sandy quickly runs over to check on his wife. Seth with the last energy he has picks himself up and walks out shutting the sliding glass doors behind him. He looks up at the sky then to the ground.**

**A few days later ...**

**Kirsten is buried. Everyone says goodbye. Julie crys uncontrollably and her husband Jimmy has to comfort her but is emotional himself. Marissa is there and cries on Summer. Sandy is the last to say goodbye.**

**After the ceremony ...**

**Marissa tries to hold Seths hand but he lets go of her. Sandy even tries to put his arm around him but Seth pulls away.**

**Back at home ...**

**Seth heads back to his room and thinks about what has happened. He lost his mom. She's never coming back. He'll never see her again.**

**Sandy knocks on Seths door.**

**Sandy - Hey, I think we need to talk. I know what your going through.**

**Seth - Go away.**

**Sandy tries the door but it's locked.**

**Sandy - Come on. Open up. Let's talk.**

**Seth - Get out of here!**

**Seth yells.**

**He rips his phone off and tosses it at the door.**

**Sandy feeling disappointed decides to do what Seth says.**

**Seth looks around his room and remembers his memories of his mom. It makes him angry. He starts seething and starts to tear his room apart. His bed is turned over, posters are torn from their walls and everthing that isn't nailed down is thrown.**

**He sits down on the side of his bed and realizes that he doesn't want to be there. He'd rather be somewhere, anywhere else. He's rather think of happier times when his mom was alive and everything in his life was right. So he decides to leave.**

**He heads downstairs and Sandy confronts him.**

**Sandy - Where, do you think your going?**

**Seth - Out.**

**Sandy - I don't think that's such a good idea.**

**Seth snatches his dads car keys from the kitchen counter.**

**Seth walks past him.**

**Sandy - Seth, Seth!**

**Seth ignores him and heads out the door.**

**Seth opens his dads car and goes inside.**

**Marissa arrives.**

**Sandy - Marissa, stop him.**

**Marissa goes over to the car and bangs on the window but it's too late.**

**Seth drives down the ramp, turns the corner and speeds away.**


	11. Breaking point

**Seth is in anguish. So much so that he is starting to loose contol. He decides to drive around not knowing where to go. When driving Seth suddenly sees a bar and stops there.**

**He goes inside and sits on a stool.**

**The Bartender approaches him.**

**Bartender - Aren't you a little young to be here?**

**Seth - Can I have a drink?**

**Bartender - Sorry , you look a little bit under age fraid I can't do that. How about some ID.**

**Seth - I don't have any.**

**Bartender - I can't help you.**

**Seth - Then go away.**

**The Bartender watches Seth and sees the state that he's in. A sort of dejected and alone state. The Bartender can relate to this. He feels bad for him.**

**Bartender - I'll tell you what. It's on the house.**

**He places a bottle on the counter and pops the cap open and gives it to Seth.**

**Seth pours himself some beer in a glass and without thinking starts to drink. He tries the peanuts on the counter and their stale. He tosses them off the counter. Someone then sits next to him.**

**Voice - Whoa - Nice!**

**Seth looks over.**

**Seth - What do you want?**

**Voice - I like your style. You've got that fuck the world mentality down. I know all about that. I'm Oliver by the way. Just thought I toss that out.**

**He puts his hand out.**

**Seth looks at it but doesn't shake it.**

**Seth - I'm Seth.**

**Oliver - What happened?**

**Seth - I just lost my mom.**

**Oliver - Really. I think I got just the thing for that. Come on. Follow me.**

**Seth follows Oliver into a back room. The back room seems to be a hideout. There is a television, stereo system ,pool table and various pictures on the wall. There is a large sofa, a wooden table in front of that and a recliner on the side of the table. The floor is covered in blue rugs.**

**There are many people skattered about. Most sitting around the table doing pot. Getting high. Oliver walks over to his gang.**

**Oliver - Hey, I wanted you guys to meet somebody. Seth this is Scott.**

**The tall one is throwing darts. He turns around and knods at Seth.**

**Oliver - And this is Mark and J. Short for Jason.**

**Mark and J are involved in a game of Crackses.**

**You know ... breaking plastic spoons, forks , wooden pencils.**

**They look up long enough to acknowledge Seth.**

**Oliver - Welcome to my place.**

**Oliver says showing Seth around.**

**Oliver catches Seth staring at the people around the table.**

**Oliver smiles.**

**Oliver - You want some? Everyones doing it.**

**Seth - No, I'm okay.**

**Oliver grabs the pot from a person around the table.**

**Oliver - Come on man.**

**He puts his arm around him.**

**Oliver - That pain you were talking about we've all felt it. Look around you everyones lost someone here.**

**Seth starts to look around. Oliver seems right everyone seems as lost and alone as he feels. But what really grabs at Seth is his anguish. He wants to escape reality. He decides to try it.**


	12. Split

**Seth arrives home later that night. Marissa is waiting on the steps as he arrives. She runs up to him and hugs him but Seth doesn't hug her back. Sandy comes out the front door.**

**Sandy - Son, thank god. **

**Sandy takes a closer look at him.**

**Sandy - Are you high? Come inside we need to talk.**

**Seth - Talk about what? You can't solve this one.**

**Sandy - We can try.**

**He grabs his arm.**

**Seth pulls away.**

**Seth - There's nothing you can say.**

**Seth leaves Sandy and Marissa behind slamming the door behind him.**

**For the next few weeks ...**

**Seth starts hanging out with Oliver and his gang. He becomes addictive to pot and starts skipping classes. If that weren't enough Seth starts stealing from his dads pants pocket to support his habit. Julie even catches him in front of his house smoking pot and is digusted. She tells him how disappointed she is and his mother would be.**

**As for his relationship with his family and friends... He doesn't even bother. **

**What relationship? **

**Sandy can't talk to him. **

**He hasn't seen Morgan in the longest.**

**He won't be seen with Summer and his relationship with Marissa is on the rocks.**

**He doesn't have time to deal with her anymore. **

**Doesn't make time for her period.**

**So, Marissa decides to do something ...**

**She goes to his room and knocks on the door. But no one answers. She decides to go in anyway. Seth is sitting on the bed.**

**His room is a mess.**

**Marissa - Weren't you even going to invite me in?**

**Seeing Seth like this hurts her.**

**Seth - What is it?**

**Marissa - Were going to talk. What happened to you? You used to be happy. We used to be happy. I miss you.**

**Seth gets up not wanting to hear it.**

**He turns his back to her.**

**Marissa - Seth I know your moms gone. But we're still here. Don't do this to yourself. I know your hurting but so are we. Don't shut us out. Don't shut me out. Let us help you. You always helped me. I'm supposed to be the screw up remember? But I'm not because of you.**

**Seth - I don't think you can.**

**Marissa - So, what? This is it? Your just going to quit? Give up? Your not even going to fight?**

**Seth doesn't respond.**

**Marissa - You know what. I can't do this anymore. I won't see you do this to yourself. Who are you? I don't even know you anymore. You may not want to move forward but I do. I just thought I could do that with you. I guess I was wrong.**

**Marissa leaves slamming the door behind her. Seth goes over and sits on the bed taking it all in. He thinks about his relationship with her. Gets up to go after her.**

**Seth - Marissa**

**But she's gone.**

**The next day ...**

**Marissa approaches Ryan in the hall. **

**Marissa - You remember that date you wanted.**

**Ryan - Yeah, what about it?**

**Marissa - Well I'm ready now.**

**Ryan - But I thought you were with ...**

**Marissa - We broke up.**

**Ryan - Great. Then I'll pick you up at eight?**

**Marissa - Yeah, see you tonight.**

**Marissa leaves.**

**Summer watches their conversation and starts to look around. Starting to notice all the couples that are in the hall holding hands and making out. They look so happy together. Summer realizes that she wants that. That she wants love.**


	13. Jeffrey

**Mean while ...**

**Outside the school grounds Oliver is dealing pot on school property. Many students sneakingly approach him as though they are greeting him. They shake his hand but what they are really doing is slipping him money for pot. Oliver slyly sticks the pot in their pockets or book bags.**

**When ...**

**One boy. **

**A shy nerd with blonde hair walks up to him.**

**Voice - Hey, Oliver.**

**Oliver - Hey, nice to see you again ... Man I forgot your name.**

**Voice - Jeff**

**Oliver - Jeffrey that's it. What can I do for you today?**

**Jeff - Nothing but your finest.**

**He says smiling pushing his glasses back up.**

**Oliver - That'll be 40 dollars.**

**Jeff shakes Oliver hand.**

**Jeff - There you go.**

**Oliver looks at the money.**

**Oliver - What's this?**

**Jeff - The money.**

**Oliver - That's funny because it looks like a twenty to me.**

**Olivers boys are ready to jump him.**

**But Oliver stops them.**

**Oliver - Take it easy. I'll handle it.**

**He looks back over to Jeff.**

**Oliver - You, wouldn't have anything higher would you?**

**Jeff - Half now. Half later.**

**Oliver - Sorry, we don't do that here. I'll be keeping this though.**

**He pockets the money.**

**Oliver - Now if I were you. I'd get out of here.**

**Oliver grabs him by his shirt, turns him around and kicks him in the ass. Jeff falls on the floor where his glasses go crashing to the ground. He goes over to pick them up but Oliver steps on them before he gets a chance to. Oliver looks down at him.**

**Oliver - Oops, sorry about that. Maybe next time you'll remember to bring the right amount.**

**Oliver and his gang start laughing.**

**Jeff is left to pick up what's left of his broken glasses.**


	14. Dealing

**That night ...**

**Oliver is dealing again this time in back of a club.**

**When a middle age man, with short brown hair, a mustache and a blue suit approaches him.**

**Oliver - Yeah, what can I do for you?**

**Man - You could come with me.**

**He shows Oliver his badge.**

**Oliver - Shit!**

**Officer - We heard you were dealing around here.**

**Oliver - Really.**

**Oliver looks around and spots Jeff at the back of a line. ****Obviously trying to get into the club with a fake id. ****Jeff looks over at Oliver then nervously looks away. Oliver continues to stare at him.**

**Oliver - Now who could of told you that?**

**The officer finds the pot and cuffs him.**

**Officer - Your under arrest for possesion. You have the right to remain silent ...**

**Oliver - Yeah, yeah can we get this over with.**

**The police officer throws Oliver in the back of his police car and slams the door shut pissed that Oliver didn't let him finish. Oliver looks out the side window at Jeff still in line. Jeff again looks over at the police car sees Oliver staring at him and then nervously looks back.**

**Oliver - Yeah, I know you see me mother fucker.**

**They drive off.**

**Officer - I can't believe you would deal in such a public place. You must want to get caught.**

**Oliver - Yeah? Just keep driving.**

**After the long ride... **

**Where Oliver stays quiet he spots the police station a few blocks away.**

**Oliver - Where are we going?**

**Officer - Where do you think? Your going to jail.**

**Oliver - No, I don't do jail.**

**Oliver starts to bash his face into the front seat of the police car over and over again.**

**Officer - What are you doing? Stop that!**

**Oliver - Fuck you.**

**Oliver continues each time harder and harder. ****Then proceeds to bash his head against the side windows. Until blood starts tricklying down the side of his face. Also until his face is completely bruised.**

**The officer pulls up to the police station. Gets out and drags Oliver out the back seat. He tosses him on the asphalt. Mean while the officer at the front desk can see everything because of the double glass doors that is the entrance to the building. The officer outside drags Oliver inside and tosses him to the floor.**

**Oliver - Stop hitting me.**

**The officer looks down at his shirt covered with blood.**

**Officer - Shit! God damn it!**

**The officer at the front desk.**

**His partner can't believe it.**

**Officer - Hey , Bill.**

**Bill - Charlie, what the hell did you do to him?**

**Charlie - Me? Crazy fuck did this to himself.**

**Bill - Get the hell out here! I saw everything.**

**Charlie - What?**

**Bill - I was watching from my desk. Evelyn!**

**A dark haired woman wearing a physician uniform goes over to him.**

**Evelyn - Yeah?**

**Bill - Do me a favor. Get this kid patched up and then get him the hell outta here before we both get fired.**

**Evelyn takes Oliver away.**

**Oliver acts like he's scared.**

**Oliver - Don't let him hit me.**

**Evelyn - Hit you? **

**She turns to Charlie.**

**Evelyn - You hit him!**

**She gives him a dirty look.**

**Charlie - But I ... Son of a bitch!**

**Bill - Now as for you Charlie. You watch your step next time. You may not like your job but I do.**

**The officer that arrested Oliver looks over at him. The physician puts on her plastic gloves and starts to get him cleaned up. She wipes the blood away from his face and then starts to stitch him up. Oliver turns when she isn't looking and gives the officer a twisted smile.**


	15. revenge

**Back at school ...**

**Seth finds out the hardway that his relationship with Marissa is definetly over. She's found someone else. Someone by the name of Ryan. He sees them constantly together and even runs into them in the hall from time to time. **

**Ryan tries to greet him when ever he sees him.**

**Ryan - Hey**

**He would say but Seth won't acknowledge him or Marissa and simply walks away.**

**As for Oliver ...**

**Well that night Oliver gets his revenge. He finds out where Jeff works and decides to pay him a visit. It seems Jeff is an employee at a Theatre. Oliver waits until Jeffs day is over then strikes.**

**Oliver - Wow, what a coincidence. I didn't know you worked here.**

**Jeff - Hi, Oliver.**

**He says nervously.**

**Oliver puts his arm around his shoulders.**

**Oliver - Why, don't we take a little walk.**

**They walk a few blocks to an alley.**

**It is dark and quiet.**

**Oliver - Come on in.**

**Jeffs nervous.**

**Jeff - Your not going to hurt me are you?**

**Oliver - Hurt you? Now why would I want to do that? Jeffrey were friends aren't we?**

**Jeff - Friends? Yeah. Good friends.**

**Oliver - Then relax.**

**He starts rubbing his shoulders.**

**Oliver - I just want to show you something. So come in..**

**He says pointing to the dark alley.**

**Oliver - Come on.**

**Jeff - No, I don't think so.**

**Oliver - Don't be silly. I insist.**

**Oliver kicks him in the chest and throws him into the alley.**

**From the shadows ... Olivers three friends show up.**

**With baseball bats.**

**Oliver - You remember my friends don't you?**

**Jeff tries to run away but Oliver stops him.**

**Oliver - Sorry, too late.**

**He grabs him by the shirt and whispers ...**

**Oliver - I know you called the cops.**

**He throws him to the ground.**

**Oliver snaps his fingers.**

**Snap!**

**Oliver - Get him.**

**Oliver gang then beats Jeff with the baseball bats. The beating is not pretty. It is in fact brutal and leaves Jeff in a bloody and mangled heap. He cannot move and has a hard time breathing. Oliver goes over to him.**

**Jeff can barely open up his eyes to look at him.**

**Oliver - Sorry, about this Jeffrey. But you should have never fucked with me.**

**Oliver stomps down on his head and everything goes black.**

**In the back ground ...**

**Oliver voice is heard.**

**Oliver - One down ... One to go.**


	16. attraction

**Marissa goes on another date with Ryan. But this time something happens. Marissa starts to think about Seth. Everything reminds her of him. She misses him.**

**Ryan and Marissa go to a movie and during the movie Marissa becomes really emotional and begins to cry. She turns to Ryan but he's unaffected. Then she turns to the other empty seat and pictures Seth there. He was always the emotional type. She sees him crying just like she is.**

**She goes to give him a tissue but it simply falls down onto the chair and Marissa realizes that it was only her imagination.**

**Seth isn't really there.**

**She turns to Ryan and thinks to herself how funny life is. Years ago she probably would of fallen for Ryans type. The strong, muscular, brooding , bad boy. But look what happened she's fallen for someone who is Ryans complete opposite.**

**Someone who she thinks is shy, funny, cute, unpredictable, has a good heart and is tough when he wants to be.**

**In a way she thinks ...**

**Marissa - Seth was my bad boy.**

**Marissa smiles at this.**

**The next day ...**

**Marissa meets up with Summer at school.**

**Summer - Hey Coop. **

**Marissa - Hey.**

**Summer - Have you seen Cohen?**

**Marissa - No, I haven't seen him.**

**Summer - I seen him around. He has that bad boy thing going on now. It's kinda sexy. You two broke up right?**

**Marissa - Why?**

**Summer - No, reason. Let's see ... He must be around here some where.**

**She starts looking around pointing her finger.**

**Summer - No, don't see him. I'm going to go look for him. I don't know maybe we can do something.**

**Summer walks away.**

**Marissa grabs her by the hair and pulls her back.**

**Summer - Ow, Coop. Kidding.**

**Ryan arrives.**

**Ryan - Hey, did you find a seat?**

**Marissa - Hi. No not yet.**

**Summer - I'm going to go.**

**Summer says this at the sight of Ryan.**

**Ryan - Well let's sit over there.**

**He points to a table secluded from the rest.**

**Ryan takes Marissa over to the secluded table.**

**Ryan - I thought we could have lunch. What's with your friend Summer? Everytime I show up she seems to leave.**

**Marissa - I think she likes you.**

**Ryan - Really? I wouldn't have noticed. Well I got us some lunch.**

**He takes out some burger and fries .**

**Ryan - And some drinks.**

**He takes out two cans of soda.**

**Ryan - I thought we could eat and go over that geometry paper I was having trouble with.**

**They eat.**

**After the meal...**

**They work on Ryans geometry paper. But as Marissa is helping Ryan with his paper to her surprise she sees Seth sitting near her. This distracts her.**

**Seth is sitting on the grass listening to music of his headsets and reading his occasional comic book. He is all alone. Marissa begins to stare at him. Despite their problems Marissa is still very much attracted to Seth.**

**Seth goes to fix his collar and sees her. He looks at her for a few moments then looks over to Ryan and glares at him. He then closes his eyes choosing not to look at either one of them. The bell rings.**

**Marissa - I'm sorry.**

**Ryan - It's okay. You can help me out later.**

**Marissa - Okay.**

**Marissa says goodbye to Ryan.**

**She starts walking slowly by Seth when she notices something on the grass.**

**She walks up to him.**

**Marissa - Is that my cd?**

**Seth tries to cover it up but it's too late. She's already seen it. He looks back up at her and she walks away. Leaving him alone.**

**On the way back into the building ...**

**Marissa realizes that she isn't the only one still outside. A girl with long red hair, green eyes and wearing a blue cheer leader outfit is also outside. It so happens that this girl has her eyes on Seth. Marissa walks up to her.**

**Marissa - What are you doing?**

**Red head - What does it look like. Checking out your boy friend.**

**She turns to Marissa.**

**Red head - Or should I say ex boy friend.**

**She looks over to Seth and smiles.**

**Then she turns her head back to Marissa.**

**Red head - If you don't want him. I'll take him.**

**At that time a blonde cheer leader comes out after her.**

**Blonde - Melanie, there you are. We've been looking all over for you. Let's go.**

**The blonde drags her inside.**

**Marissa getting the message enters the building.**

**After school ...**

**Seth is hanging out with Oliver and his gang.**

**Oliver sees Marissa.**

**Oliver - Hey, no offense man but your ex girl there she's a hottie.**

**J - Yeah, she's fine.**

**Scott - I'd do her in a second. Anytime, anywhere.**

**Mark grinds up his fist and smiles.**

**Oliver - You think she'd be interested in me or anyone of us?**

**Seth - No, I don't think so.**

**Seth says pissed.**

**Seth is onto Oliver. He knows what type of person he is. Well him and his friends. He doesn't trust them. This is what finally wakes Seth up.**

**If they ever tried anything ...**

**Well ...**

**Seth would hurt them.**

**I mean seriously hurt them.**

**Seth may kid around alot but not when it comes to her he doesn't.**

**Seth is protective of her.**

**And take into account that Seth is not a known fighter.That's saying alot.**

**Somethings are worth fighting for.**

**Oliver continues ...**

**Oliver - Why, are we not good enough?**

**Oliver goes behind him.**

**Oliver - Hey, why so tense man take it easy. We're just joking.**

**Oliver tries to put his arm around Seth but Seth pulls away.**

**Oliver - Hey, Seth calm down.**

**Seth looks at Oliver and his gang warning them.**

**Oliver - Here, you left a few of these at my place. Just thought I return them to you.**

**He takes out three comic books.**

**Oliver - I didn't know you were a comic geek.**

**Seth snatches them from him and walks away.**

**Oliver - So, I'll see you tonight then ...**

**Seth leaves hearing Oliver and his gang laughing behind him. But before Seth goes he leaves them something to remember him by. He does something he doesn't ever recall doing in his life. He waves his middle finger in the air at them on his way out.**


	17. Turning point

**The next night ...**

**Marissa collapses in front of her house. Marissa has had alot on her mind lately with what has happened with her relationship with Seth and now this new rival Melanie coming along. So she decides to go down a path she's been down before and that night starts drinking again. A man goes over to her and is about to touch her but Seth hits him over the head with his skate board. **

**Whether his intentions were good or evil it is never known nor does Seth really care.**

**He simply tells him ...**

**Seth - Go.**

**It seemed Seth was waiting for her.**

**Just like he always used to.**

**Marissa - Seth, what are you doing here?**

**Seth - I live here remember?**

**He says smiling.**

**Seth - What happened?**

**He places her arm over his shoulder and helps her up.**

**Marissa - I had a little too much to drink.**

**Seth - Not again.**

**Marissa - You shouldn't talk.**

**She shoves him hard.**

**Seth - What?**

**Marissa - That addiction of yours. How do you think that makes me feel?**

**Seth - Marissa**

**She grabs his shirt.**

**Marissa - It hurts. It hurts so much. Because I know that isn't you.**

**Seth helps her into the pool house.**

**He seats her down on the bed.**

**Marissa - You know you missed that girls party today.**

**Seth - Morgans?**

**Marissa - Yeah, hers. It was her birthday. She was so disappointed and I didn't even know what to say to her.**

**Seth - I missed her birthday?**

**Seth feels horrible. Now that he thinks about it he hasn't seen her or spent any time with her in a while. It's like he abandoned her. She was his friend. How could he do that.**

**Marissa - And now I have to worry about that girl.**

**Seth - Girl? What girl?**

**Marissa - That cheer leader. She's prettier than me and younger than me and she'll probably take you away.**

**Seth smiles and bends down to her.**

**Seth - You really thought about that didn't you?**

**He says moving the hair from her face. Marissa shakes her head and wipes her eyes. Seth tries to touch her face but she slaps his hand away. She lays down on the bed and turns her back to him.**

**Marissa - But you don't care. You don't care about anything.**

**Seth stays there for a few minutes and watches her sleep.**

**He goes over to the door.**

**Seth - Marissa, I do care.**

**He turns out the light.**

**That night ...**

**Seth decides to pay Morgan a visit.**

**He picks up a handful of pebbles and starts tossing them at her window.**

**She wakes up and opens her window.**

**Seth - Hey, can I talk to you?**

**She slams the window and turns her back to him.**

**Seth has no choice but to walk away.**

**Instead of going home he decides to walk around. He needs to clear his head and think about all that has happened. He comes to a park and enters. It is dark and empty. A great place where he can be alone.**

**Seth had remembered the time when he was small and he walked into that very same park with his mom. It was bright and sunny unlike it was now. He was walking along a park bench with his hands out to his sides trying to keep his balance as his mom watched him and smiled. A kid wanting his mothers attention.**

**He comes to a park bench and sits down.**

**As he sat down Seth looked over to the grass and remembered his mom placing a band aid on his cheek that very same day because he had gotten hurt. She was so bright and cheery. He realized at that moment how much he really missed her. He felt alone again.**

**He feels drained and doesn't seem to have enough energy to make it home. So he decides to stay on the bench for the night. There he lays gazing up at the sky a boy alone with his thoughts. Tomorrow will be different he thinks to himself. Tomorrow I'll make everything right.**

**Night fades away and Seth finds himself staring at the sun. The sun rays burn his eyes and he rubs them. It is morning. He must of drifted off last night.**

**Seth - It doesn't matter.**

**He thinks.**

**Seth - I know what I have to do.**

**Walking away from the park he feels reborn. Stronger than he has in a while. He thinks about Marissa and decides to see her. But the reality of the situation hits him again.**

**When Seth gets there he finds that Ryan has already beat him to it. **

**Marissa opens the door for Ryan and Seth witnessed the first kiss between them.**

**All of a sudden the air escapes from his lungs causing Seth to drop down to one knee. It hurt him. It hurt him so much. Worst then he could ever thought it would. The pain in his heart was sharp and piercing. It was one of the worst pains he's ever felt.**

**With what little strength he had he pulled himself back to his feet. That kiss pushed him. It was the motivation he needed. Seth returned to his bed room. This is where he looked in the mirror for the first time, took his chair and smashed it. The new Seth was gone.**


	18. Changes

**Seth basically improved his life. In the weeks that followed he kicked his addiction, improved his grades and even got a job after school to return the money he stole.**

**Seth was working as a busboy in a restaurant at the mall.**

**That night Seth returned to his room and began to repair it too. Something he avoided the pass few weeks. He had been so busy. He just resigned himself to sleeping on the couch.**

**He began by picking up the shards of glass on the floor. Piece by piece as if picking up the broken pieces of his life. Hanging new posters on his wall, putting new sheets on his bed and new curtains on his window. He also added other items like a new phone. Several picture frames and a new chair which he paid for himself.**

**After he was done he looked around.**

**He was satisfied.**

**He walked over to his dresser and pulled Captain Oats from his drawer.**

**Seth - Sorry about that.**

**He placed him on top.**

**As Seth put Captain Oats down he noticed the book title "Journey" next to him and his side kick which was turned off and he turned back on.**

**He also noticed a calendar on the wall. Something was circled for that night but Seth couldn't make it out. He examined it closer and realized what it was. Morgans play was tonight.**

**He grabbed Captain Oats and showed him the calendar.**

**Seth - Why, didn't you tell me?**

**He asked him smiling and patting his head.**

**He put Captain Oats back down.**

**According to the calendar the play was at 7:30pm.**

**Seth checked his watch.**

**It was now 8:15pm.**

**He quickly went over to his closet and tore into it finding something appropriate to wear for the occasion. He found a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt and decided to put them on. He added a pair of black sneaks because he knew he would do alot of running. His dad had the car.**

**He examined himself.**

**He was missing something. As soon as he thought of it he found a tie near the door. He picked it up and threw it on. He was finally ready.**

**Seth - Wish me luck.**

**He told Captain Oats.**

**Climbing out his window for a quicker exit.**

**Seth ran down the ramp and took off on his skate board. For a quicker route he decided to take all the street hills that he knew speeding down them. He then checked his watch and broke into a run. Even knocking some people down on his way.**

**He couldn't let her down.**

**This time he wouldn't!**

**Inside the school ...**

**The play was well underway. Morgan looked over to her mom. Then she looked over to the empty seat to the left of her mom. Morgans mom shrugged.**

**Morgan was near the end of the play but have forgotten the order of the last few lines.**

**She couldn't get it right and is now shouting the wrong things.**

**She was about to embarass herself.**

**Seth - Grandma, what big ears you have.**

**Morgan hears Seths voice and is surprised.**

**She turns around and smiles.**

**Seth is behind the curtain with the play in his hands.**

**Morgan - Grandma, what big ears you have.**

**she repeats.**

**Wolf - The better to hear you with my dear.**

**responds the wolf.**

**Seth - Granda, what big eyes you have.**

**Morgan gets excited.**

**Morgan - Grandma, what big eyes you have.**

**she repeats.**

**Wolf - The better to see you with my dear.**

**Seth looks at the play and throws it down.**

**Seth - Last line.**

**She shakes her head.**

**Seth - Grandma, what big teeth you have.**

**Morgan - Grandma, what big teeth you have.**

**She says with confidence.**

**Wolf - The better to ... Eat you with my dear!**

**After the end of the play Morgan rushes backstage to see Seth. As she opens the curtain she finds herself face to face with him. She's so excited and happy that she starts crying. She rushes him.**

**Seth - Hey!**

**Morgan - Seth, you came!**

**She hugs him.**

**Morgans mom goes backstage and sees her hugging Seth.**

**Sarah immediately understands and is happy herself.**

**Morgan - I thought you didn't come.**

**Seth - I didn't want to let you down.**

**She spots her mom.**

**Morgan - Mom, Seths here!**

**Sarah - I can see that. I'm glad. She really missed you. Thank you.**

**Seth knods his head to say he understands.**

**Seth - Really? You missed me?**

**Morgan - Seth, you missed my party.**

**Seth - I know. I was going through some things.**

**Morgan - Is it over now?**

**Seth - Almost. Pretty soon.**

**Morgan - So, what did you think?**

**Seth - You were the cutest one out there. As a matter of fact why don't we go out and do something and you can tell me all about it.**

**Seth looks over at her mom.**

**She knods her head in approval.**

**Morgan grabs Seth hand and they walk off with Sarah following behind.**


	19. Journey

**The next day ...**

**Seth returns to school feeling great. He managed to fix things with Morgan which was really important to him. Because she is important to him. But receives another wake up call.**

**He is walking the hall and witnesses Marissa and Oliver together. They are laughing. Olivers gang is looking on snickering and whisphering to each other. Staring at Marissa. It's apparent their talking about her.**

**Meanwhile ...**

**Olivers eyes move towards Seth and starts to smile.**

**Seth had finally heard about the beating Jeffrey sustained at the hands of Oliver by Oliver and his gang themselves in a conversations he heard while he was out in the school grounds. But what really worried Seth was the fact that Oliver seemed to brag about the beatings he had given his ex girl friends also. Oliver was dangerous. This particularly worried Seth now that he seen Marissa with him.**

**Marissa says goodbye to Oliver and walks over to her locker where she is quickly joined by Ryan. Seth worried quickly goes over to her. Ryan tries to intervene. But Seth grabs him by his shirt and shoves him to the ground.**

**Marissa is surprised.**

**Seth - Get up, Lets go!**

**Seth says to Ryan tossing his jacket on the floor and balling up his fist.**

**Seth knew that whatever the result of their battle Ryan couldn't possibly hurt him any more than he already had.**

**This has been boiling in Seth for a while.**

**Ever since he saw Ryan with Marissa. **

**Everytime Seth wants to talk to Marissa Ryan is around. This is something that Seth will not tolerate. Especially now. When he has something important to talk to her about.**

**Ryan got up quickly and goes to swing but then he stops. He doesn't go through with it. It's not because he's scared cause he's not. It's because at that moment Ryan realized that he didn't know Seth. All he knew is what Marissa told him about Seth.**

**From Marissa description Seth was a cool guy. That's what Ryan thought of him. So he didn't feel any need to fight him. As a matter of fact he didn't want to.**

**So, Ryan simply walked away and let Seth and Marissa talk.**

**Ryan - I'll see you later.**

**He told her.**

**Standing face to face with Seth Ryan responds.**

**Ryan - You want to talk!? Then I suggest you talk to her!**

**As he walked off.**

**Marissa took one look at Seth and instantly knew ...**

**Marissa - Your different.**

**Seth - Marissa, did you meet Oliver a while ago?**

**Marissa - Yeah, why?**

**Seth - You have to stay away from Oliver.**

**Marissa - Wha ...**

**Seth - Trust me. He's dangerous.**

**Marissa - Seth were not together anymore. I don't have to listen to you.**

**Seth - It's not about that. I know. But ... your my friend.**

**Marissa looked into Seths eyes and saw sincerity.**

**Seth was sincere and worried.**

**He was different.**

**Seth touched Marissa face and started to rub her cheek gently.**

**Seth - Marissa, that stuff I had trouble talking to you about. It was about my mom. She was suffering alot. I had a hard time talking about it. It even hurt me thinking about it.**

**Marissa understood.**

**So that's what it was about.**

**Seth - I get it now. I understand. I have to let you go. I'm holding you back. I have to let you move on. I mean. I can't compete. Can I?**

**As Seth said this he looked to his right. Marissa followed Seth gaze and noticed that he was looking at Ryan in the corner talking to someone else. He was talking about him. She looked back over to Seth and as he sayed this he had his head down. She just looked at him she didn't know what to say.**

**Marissa had a hard time hearing this. She had known him for so long. She put her head down. Seth lift her chin up.**

**Marissa tried to pull away.**

**She knew it was the end.**

**That Seth was saying goodbye.**

**Seth - Marissa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you and caused you pain. I'm sorry that I wasn't a good boy friend or friend to you. But do me this last favor and it'll be over. You'll never have to see me again. I'll be out of your life. You won't have to worry about me anymore. You can date Ryan or whoever you want. Okay?**

**Marissa became emotional.**

**She put her face down to hide her tears.**

**Seth - Here, I wanted you to have something.**

**Seth reached into his bag and pulled out Journey.**

**Seth - I made this for you. For us a while ago. Here take it.**

**Marissa kept her head down and reached out to grab it.**

**Her hand was shaking.**

**Seth - It's yours.**

**There was a moment of silence.**

**Seth - I guess this is it. Theres nothing else to say is their? **

**She didn't say anything.**

**Seth - Take care of yourself.**

**He said brushing her arm.**

**Seth - And be careful alot of guys can be jerks. I know. I was one of them.**

**He said for a final laugh.**

**He saw Marissa smile slightly.**

**She closed her eyes.**

**Seth - I love you.**

**He whisphered in her ear.**

**And as soon as she opened her eyes. Just like that he was gone. She clutched and hugged the book tightly to her chest. Unaware that the hall was empty. She couldn't even remember hearing the bell.**

**The next few weeks ...**

**Brought the end of May.**

**Soon the final weeks of school would begin.**

**Just like Seth said Marissa never saw him again. He was like a ghost. Just gone. Everywhere she went she'd wish he turn up. So she could see him again. But she never did.**

**That night ...**

**Marissa, stood in her room and started glancing at Journey on top of her dresser. She started to pace back and forth back and forth. Her eyes wandering to it. Until she finally couldn't take it anymore.**

**She grabbed it and layed down on her bed.**

**Marissa - Maybe, you should see this too.**

**She told Share Bear grabbing her.**

**Marissa - What's wrong? I know you miss Seth and Captain Oats. Believe me I know the feeling.**

**She opened the book and was amazed.**

**Inside was their entire history together with realistic drawings from Seth. Including Seths first with her. She noticed that Seth payed attention specifically to her drawings. They were beautiful.**

**Marissa - Am I really that beautiful?**

**she thought.**

**Marissa - I guess this is how Seth saw me.**

**She smiled and a tear grazed her cheek.**

**What she really loved was Seth explanation about their relationship. At times their was the ocassional humor with Seth just being Seth. But others she felt were very touching. Especially Seths feelings towards her. She never knew he felt that way.**

**She closed the book and it became her favorite.**

**Marissa - Thank you.**

**she said.**

**She picked the book up and put it softly into her dresser. She noticed her side kick next to it and thought about using it but she didn't. She closed the dresser door. She turned around and stopped. She took her right hand and gently slid it down to her belly touching it with her finger tips.**

**At that moment she heard a loud crash. The crash was so loud that she thought a car had smashed through her house. Startled she went to check.**


	20. advice

**The following day ...**

**Sandy goes outside to find that his car is not out there.**

**Sandy - Well, I guess I won't be driving today. Don't tell me ...**

**Seth has the car.**

**Sandy calls him but Seth ignores it.**

**Seth at Summers house.**

**He knocks on the door.**

**He had met Summer at school and Summer needed to talk to him so he agreed to meet her.**

**Summer opens the door.**

**Seth - Summer, what do you want? It's Saturday.**

**Summer - Hello to you too. Aren't you even going to ask me how I'm doing? Oh, hi Summer. How are you doing? I mean ever since you've been going through your rebel phase you've been different. Come to think of it that was kinda hot. No Summer. He's taken. He's taken.**

**She convinces herself.**

**Seth is surprised.**

**Summer - Don't look so surprised Cohen. I know you two broke up but I know a little about relationships and you and Marissa are what I like to call meant to be. Theres no one better for her than you.**

**Seth - But your wrong.**

**Summer - What?**

**Seth - Nothing.**

**Summer - So, don't you want to know about my problem?**

**Seth - Okay, What is it now?**

**Summer - I just broke up with another guy.**

**Seth just looks at her.**

**Summer - And I need to be comforted.**

**She grabs his shirt.**

**Summer - Comfort me Cohen. I mean I'm starting to think that I'm all alone. That I'll never find anybody.**

**Seth - Summer, your not alone. A girl your age.**

**Summer - Ha, Ha, Ha. Very funny Cohen. I'm serious.**

**She grabs him and throws him down on the couch. **

**Seth - Okay, who are we talking about here?**

**Summer - Well, there's this guy. Blonde hair and strong.**

**Seth - Oh, him. You two huh?**

**Summer - But he doesn't seem to notice me. I'm starting to think there's something wrong with me. Is there something wrong with me?**

**Seth - There's nothing wrong with you.**

**Summer - I mean I been looking at these magazines.**

**She shows them to him.**

**Summer - Do you think I should look more like her or maybe like her.**

**She shows him pictures of models.**

**Summer - I mean these are the types of girls guys like right? Maybe if I dye my hair blonde or maybe yeah loose some weight he'll notice me. What do you think?**

**Seth - I think your crazy. I like you the way you are. Besides if it's one thing I learned it's to just be yourself. This guy has to like you for you Summer.**

**He throws the magazines against the wall.**

**Summer - You really mean that? You sounded like the love doctor there. **

**Seth - I did. Didn't I?**

**Feeling awkward.**

**They both start laughing.**

**Seth - Or like Dr. Phil.**

**They laugh harder.**

**Summer - I needed that. So you don't think I should make any changes.**

**Seth - No, stay the brightest Summer you can be. He'll learn to appreciate that. You know what I think?**

**Seth says defiant.**

**Summer - What's that?**

**Seth - I think ...**

**He grabs her arm.**

**Seth - I think that your a great person Summer I really do. You know what else.**

**Summer - Keep going.**

**Seth - I think that your a great friend and me and Marissa are lucky to have you in our lives.**

**Summer - Are you trying to come on to me?**

**Seth gets up starting to get frustrated.**

**Summer - No, I'm kidding. **

**She puts her head down and smiles.**

**Summer - Thanks. But it doesn't give me incentive to go after him now. Thanks alot! After all that friendship stuff. You know the person I like is ...**

**Seth - I know.**

**Summer - So, what your saying is that I'm not ugly.**

**Seth tries to find someway. **

**Anyway to end the conversation. **

**Finally he comes up with something.**

**Seth - I think your caliente (hot) Summer. Muy (very) caliente. **

**Summer - You really think so?**

**Seth - Yeah. I really do. I mean I had a crush on you before.**

**Summer - Oh, yeah. I forgot.**

**Seth - You feeling better?**

**Summer - Yeah, much.**

**Seth - I gotta go.**

**Summer - Seth**

**Seth walks back.**

**Seth - Be Summer. Breath in and out.**

**Seth breathes in and out so does Summer.**

**Summer ready to say something.**

**Seth puts his finger to his mouth.**

**Seth - Shhh! Just be.**

**Summer closes her eyes and starts breathing in and out.**

**Summer - Be Summer ... Just be .**

**Summer says it some more times. Each time with more confidence. She starts feeling better about herself.**

**She opens her eyes and smiles.**

**She remembers Seth and looks toward the door but he's gone.**

**Summer - Thank you.**

**She tells him.**

**Summer - Be ... Just Be.**

**She says leaving the room.**


	21. red room

**After the talk with Summer Seth feels pretty confident and better about himself. returning to his room Seth finds the bag of pot in his dresser and instead of flushing it decides to give it back to Oliver. That way he could be done with it and Oliver at the same time. Seth heads over to Olivers hideout.**

**He enters the bar and heads to the back knocking on the door.**

**Oliver answers it ...**

**Oliver - Hey , Seth good to see you man. Hey, everybody look it's Seth.**

**Olivers gang stop what they're doing and their attention goes to him.**

**Seth thrust the pot hard against Olivers chest.**

**Seth - Take it. I'm done.**

**Seth goes to leave but Oliver pulls him back.**

**Oliver - Hey, Seth hold on. What's your rush? Before you go I've got something I want to show you. I been meaning to for a long time. What do you say for old times sake we take a look.**

**Seth agrees this last time and follows Oliver to the back his gang following closely behind. ****Seth notices that one of Olivers gang members Jason is missing. ****They come to yet another back room but one Seth hasn't noticed before. This ones door is red.**

**Oliver - It's just inside here.**

**They enter inside. Inside the room is red. It seems to be a photography room for developing pictures. This is where Seth finally sees Olivers work.**

**Oliver - So, what do you think? I knew you like it.**

**Inside Seth looks around and is terrified.**

**All the pictures on left side of the wall are of Marissa. Marissa with Summer at school, at the mall, pictures of Ryan and Marissa together and himself and Marissa together. Specifically one that night that Marissa became drunk. There are also pictures of Marissa at home, in her bed room and even in the shower.**

**While the pictures in the middle depict Seth at home, at school and even at his moms funeral. There's even one of him that night in the park.**

**On the final side are shots of his dad at his job. The building and pictures of the firms name are scattered everywhere. There are pictures of his dad getting into his car. There are pictures of his dad in his office and on location meeting with his clients. It's almost like Oliver has observed Seths life.**

**Seth receives a blow to the back of his head and falls down to his knees.**

**Oliver grabs his hair pushing it back.**

**Oliver - I know everything about you Seth. You don't decide when it's over I do.**

**Oliver punches Seth hard in the face. Seth falls back and can see Olivers gang over him. He can hear them laughing as he tries to make it back to his feet.**

**Oliver - Your my little bitch.**

**Oliver kicks Seth hard in the stomach.**

**Oliver - Your life is mine now.**

**Olivers gang picks up a few pool sticks and starts beating Seth down with them.**

**Oliver joins them.**

**Seth suffers a horrible beating.**

**Oliver drags Seth by the hair over to the sink. Seth tries to crawl away but they grab his leg and pull him back. Oliver starts running the water in the sink. It starts to fill.**

**The fat bald one of the group ... Mark yells iin his ear.**

**Mark - Your not going anywhere!**

**Oliver goes over to Seth and pulls him up by his hair.**

**Oliver - Where do you think your going? We're not done yet motherfucker. What do you say? How about a little swim Seth.**

**Oliver dumps Seth in the water and holds him under. Seth can hear Olivers gang cackle from underneath. Each time Oliver pulls Seth out teasing him. Acting like he'll let him go. **

**Oliver dips Seth a fourth and fifth time. Finally the sixth time Oliver holds him down for so long that Seth has no air and he's about to drown and Seth thinks it's over so he fights against it with all he's got. Oliver pulls him out and tosses him to the floor. Seth starts to gasp for air in his lungs, kicking and punching trying to get back to his feet.**

**Oliver - Looks like we got a fighter here.**

**Scott - Fucking pathetic.**

**Oliver - Get him up.**

**They pick Seth up and Mark holds Seth arms back. Oliver and Scott start wailing away at Seth. Then they take turns beating on him. Seth collapses and they stomp him to the floor.**

**He tries to get up from his stomach. **

**Pushing up with his hands but each time they kick him in the stomach and seem to be having the time of their life.**

**Oliver kicks Seth in the head which sends him on his back.**

**Oliver - Where's your precious mommy now Seth. Where is she!? I'll tell you where gone. That's where. There's no one to save you.**

**Oliver picks up Seth and tosses him over a table.**

**Oliver - Face it Seth. You can't beat me.**

**At that moment Oliver receives a cell call from Jason. Jason is out in a parking lot sitting in his car. He is looking at someone. Seths dad is walking toward toward his car.**

**Jason - He's here. Are we ready?**

**Oliver - Maybe you want to hear this.**

**He puts his cell phone down to Seths ear.**

**Oliver - Do it!**

**Seth can hear the engine roaring.**

**Jason speeds up his car and slams it into Sandy who topples over it and just lays there motionless. **

**Jason drops his cell phone leaving it on.**

**Seth could hear people screaming.**

**People gather around Sandy and one man is heard screaming ...**

**Man - Get an ambulance and hurry!**

**Oliver closes his cell phone.**

**Oliver looks over at his gang.**

**Oliver - It's finished.**

**They walk over to Seth and Seth can do nothing but stare up at them.**

**Oliver - Sorry Seth. It seems that your father, dad got into a little accident.**

**Seth can't believe it.**

**Oliver - Now if you'll excuse me I have a date tonight. I think you know her pretty well.**

**Oliver kicks Seth hard in the face and Seth passes out.**

**A few hours later ...**

**Seth wakes up and still finds himself laying on the floor.**

**Seth - How long have I been here? **

**He thinks.**

**He notices that his clothes once wet are already dry. Seth here's a ringing sound. That must be what woke him up. He sees a cell phone on the floor. He goes over and finally picks it up.**

**Oliver - Are you awake Seth?**

**Seth doesn't say anything.**

**He's furious!**

**Oliver - You want your revenge? Why don't you meet me at school. Say room 604. If you ever want to see your precious girl again.**

**Seth picks himself up with ease. This time fueled with nothing but anger. He hurries out the room. Seth enters the bar. The bartender approaches him.**

**Bartender - What the hell happened to you?**

**Seeing Seths condition.**

**Seth tosses him to the ground.**

**Exits the bar into his dads car and speeds away.**


	22. Confrontation

**Seth starts speeding through the streets ignoring every red light that there is until he comes to the school and slams on the brakes. He pushes open the entrance doors and races up the steps as fast as he can. Until he comes to the sixth floor. He looks around trying to find the room and finds himself right next to it.**

**The door is opened.**

**He rushes in only to have a knife to his throat.**

**Jason - He's furious.**

**looking at Seths eyes.**

**Scott - What should I do with him? **

**He asked Oliver.**

**Oliver - Let him go.**

**Scott does.**

**Seth looks around.**

**Seth - Marissa, Summer**

**Jason and Scott are a little bit away. ****Oliver has his knife to Marissa jugular and Mark has his arm over Summers throat. ****Summer starts stomping him on the foot trying to get free. ****Mark sees Seth looking at him and smiles licking the side of Summers face.**

**Oliver - What are you doing here Seth? No, I mean seriously. What are you doing here? You came to save your girl? I gave you a chance to live. What do you have some sort of death wish? I mean look around you. Your surrounded four to one. What do you think you can possibly do?**

**Seth looks at Oliver and then to Marissa.**

**She has her head down and he can see tears.**

**Seth - I'm ready to fight now.**

**Marissa hears this and looks up feeling as though his words were directed towards her. She's right. Seths looking right at her. She had realized that at that moment that he had changed. She looked into his eyes. Whatever Seth lost he found again.**

**Seth on his time on earth had learned about the strength of friendship, the power of love and unfortunately the sadness of loss. He didn't want to experience that sadness again. Seth wasn't about to lose Marissa and Summer too. That would tear him apart. He wasn't about to be torn down.**

**Oliver - You came to fight? You can't win. I heard about your fight with Luke. He was my friend. He moved away because he couldn't handle it and now I'm gonna make you pay. Your fight with Luke was a fluke. Face it. You don't have it in you comic freak. **

**Oliver took the knife and gently slit it across Marissa throat.**

**Droplets of blood trickled down her neck. **

**Seth became tense.**

**Wanting to throw himself at him. But he knew better. That would be stupid. A mistake. He had to play this cool.**

**Oliver - Your kidding right?**

**Oliver started laughing and then his gang joined him.**

**Seth looked over to something in the corner.**

**It was here that Oliver didn't become a villian nor a mere rival but an obstacle. An obstacle that Seth had to overcome. I think we've all overcome some obstacle in our lives. This was Seths obstacle. His true test.**

**Because while Seth was under Olivers influence he almost became him and now it seemed like he lost nearly everything for it. So in a sense the battle with Oliver represents a battle with Seth against himself. Against his own demons. In order for Seth to secure his future and keep his promise to his mom he had to get through Oliver and his boys.**

**Seth knew this.**

**He was going to have to fight and have courage.**

**He looked around at Oliver and his gang who were laughing but he wasn't.**

**He looked into Oliver eyes.**

**Seth - You know what your problem is?**

**He said standing up for himself.**

**Oliver - What?**

**Seth - That when you and your friends look at me you see what you want to see. What everyone else sees. You never realize that their can be more there. I'm more.**

**Marissa looked back at him.**

**She remembered telling him that.**

**Summer even stopped to listen.**

**Seth - Everyone has a label right? I guess because I read comic books and have a heart that makes me weak and helpless to you. But you know what I found out?**

**Oliver - What's that?**

**Seth - I'm pretty strong. You and your friends ... Your weak.**

**Oliver lost it.**

**Oliver - Shut up. SHUT UP! You don't know me. You don't know anything about me! You don't know how much I suffered.**

**Seth strategy worked he knew Oliver was unstable. Seth managed to get Oliver to take the knife away from Marissa throat. It was now pointed at him. But did Seth mean every word he said? You better believe he did!**

**Seth put his head down.**

**Seth - So you suffered.**

**He said softly.**

**Seth - Your not the only one. I suffered to you know. I lost someone special.**

**He said thinking of his mom.**

**Oliver knew who he was thinking about.**

**Oliver - Your mom again? I know all about your mom Seth. I bet that cancer ate her alive!**

**Oliver said with a smile.**

**Seth looked around his gang was smiling too.**

**Oliver - Tell me something Seth. When your mom died did she squeal like a pig?**

**Oliver turned his nose up and started snorting.**

**These words tore at Seth so deep. Oliver had gone too far. Whatever happens. Happens now. There's no turning back. Oliver has this shit coming.**

**Oliver punched Marissa and she fell to the floor.**

**If Seth needed more incentive that was it.**

**Seth erupted and ran over to the rooms light switch and turned it off.**

**It was now dark.**

**Oliver waited a few minutes but didn't see Seth.**

**Oliver - Where is he!?**

**He asked his gang starting to crack.**

**He grabbed Marissa and pulled her up afraid that Seth might get to her.**

**Jason - Where the hell is he?**

**He said looking around.**

**Oliver - Find him.**

**Olivers gang went to look.**

**Seth was crouching behind some desk waiting for them to come. When they got close he barreled over both of them. Sending them crashing to the floor and into seperate desk. **

**Mark - He took them out.**

**He was surprised.**

**When he turned back around he was leveled with a punch by Seth that knocked him to the floor. **

**Mark released his grip on Summer and Seth grabbed her hand.**

**Oliver - Shit.**

**Oliver looked around but couldn't find him.**

**Seth ran up to Oliver and hit him with a punch so hard that a tooth came flying from his mouth. He grabbed Marissa hand and was about to leave when he turned back and kicked Oliver as hard as he could in his face. Blood poured from Olivers mouth. Seth holding both Marissa and Summers hand left the class room.**

**Oliver behind him shouting ...**

**Oliver - No fair man. You were supposed to be weak. This was supposed to be easy!**


	23. Face Off

**Olivers gang went over to check on him.**

**Oliver - I'm fine. Go after him. **

**They left the room.**

**Seth, Marissa and Summer were now being chased by Olivers gang.**

**Seth - Run!**

**He told them letting them go.**

**They took off down the hall.**

**Seth grabbed anything he could throw at them and he started tossing it with one hand. One trash can hit both Scott and Mark in the face knocking them down and a fire extinguisher hit Jason square in the chest causing him to drop to his knees. He burst through a set of double doors where Summer and Marissa were waiting. He grabbed their hands and took off down one flight of stairs until he came to a class room.**

**They entered and he led them behind a desk.**

**He slammed his fist against the wall in anger and frustration.**

**Then suddenly the lights went out every where. The only lights illuminated were from the outside. Marissa grabbed at the back of his shirt in fright. She placed her head against his back. This is what calmed Seth.**

**Marissa had always done this to him. Ever since they were kids when she was scared. He knew at that moment that she needed him. He closed his eyes. He could feel her tears on his back.**

**Seth - I'm here. Marissa, do you remember back there when I said that I got stronger?**

**He could feel her head knoding that she remembered.**

**Seth - It was because of you ... You made me stronger. You make me want to be better. I guess we've changed each others lives haven't we?**

**She shook her head and grabbed at his shirt harder.**

**Seth - Don't worry. We won't die here. We'll get through this. Just like we always have.**

**He put his hand out to her.**

**She interlocked her fingers between his.**

**Summer sighed in the back.**

**She smiled and rolled her eyes.**

**Summer - Love birds.**

**Seth heard her and shoved her.**

**Seth - Let's go.**

**They left the room and entered the hallway. It was now pitch black. They started to look around. But they didm't hear or see anyone.**

**Summer - Do you think they left?**

**Marissa - Let's hope so.**

**They looked into a near by class room through a sheet of glass but it was too dark and they couldn't see anything.**

**Summer - Nothing.**

**At that moment as they turned around Seth saw a reflection of a black figure in the glass. The black figure tossed something. Seth grabbed both Summer and Marissa and pulled them down as a computer monitor came hurling out the window shattering it in pieces. Shards of glass were sent down on top of them. Seth put his arms over both girls heads shielding them from the shards. One of the shards stuck him in his arm and he was forced to pull it out with his hand.**

**Seth - Go!**

**He told them and they ran again. ****He looked into the now broken window and saw Mark. Mark saw the girls and went after them. But so did Seth.**

**Sprinting as fast as he could he turned a corner and burst through another set of doors. Down another flight of stairs. On the way down he saw Marissa and Summer waiting near the next set of doors. Mark had made his way inside the door and grabbed Marissa.**

**Seth jumped down the remaining steps and hurled his whole body at the door causing it to smash against Marks back, neck and head.**

**Marissa - Seth!**

**she said breathlessly.**

**Mark fell to the ground. **

**On the way to pass Mark reached in between the door and grabbed Summers leg.**

**But Seth kicked the door sandwiching Marks hand inside as he groaned in pain.**

**That's One!**

**They ran down two more floors then nothing happened. No one was in sight. It was quiet . Too quiet. Seth was starting to think they gave up.**

**But as soon as he thought this ...**

**Summer was thrown into a corner. Hitting a wall she was knocked unconscious. Seth saw the dark figure with a knife behind Marissa. He swung but Seth shoved her out of the way and he was gashed in the shoulder and leg instead.**

**It was Jason.**

**He came from the darkness.**

**Marissa screamed. Seth grabbed her hand and tried to run away but Jason grabbed her hair. Seth turned around angry and decked him knocking him to the floor. He tried to get Marissa away but Jason scrambled to his feet and jumped on his back. Marissa screamed louder and harder.**

**Jason put his knife to Seths throat but Seth grabbed Jasons arms and barreled backwards into a near by class room door knocking it sideways off it's hinges. The impact caused the knife to drop from Jasons hands. Seth barreled backwards into some desk pinning him between them. With his hands now free Jason started to choke Seth.**

**This battle with Jason became a battle for his life.**

**Seths eyes began to turn red and he was starting to lose air. He was fading. Desperate he looked for an opening. Any opening and found it.**

**He elbowed Jason in the groin causing him to release his grip immediately. He then reached back for something. Anything he could grab and found his hair. Pulling back Seth balled up his fist and punched him in the face. After the fourth punch Jason dropped to the floor.**

**Jason tried to get up but Seth knew he couldn't let him. Jason crawled towards the knife on the floor. Seth went behind the teachers desk, lifted it up and sent it crashing down on top of him. Jason attemped to reach for it a final time inches from it but was met with a kick to the face that knocked him clean out. **

**Seth left the room pushing what was left of the class door and it crashed into the hallway.**

**That's Two!**

**Seth now a mess saw Marissa and he walked over to her. Relieved to see him alive she hugged him. She was so worried. Seth could feel her shaking. She started examining him. **

**Marissa - Seth, your hurt.**

**she cried.**

**Seth - You just noticed?**

**He smiled.**

**She shook her head no.**

**Seth - I'm fine.**

**Seth wanted to check on Summer but Marissa wouldn't budge.**

**She had her head to his chest.**

**Seth - Marissa ... Look at me.**

**She shook her head no.**

**Seth - Come on.**

**She picked her head up slowly.**

**Seth - I know it looks bad. But I'm gonna be okay. I promise no matter what I'm gonna get you and Summer out of here.**

**He wiped the tears from her eyes.**

**Seth - I mean look. I think I'm doing pretty well. I never knew I could kick so much ass.**

**He said smiling.**

**Marissa laughed.**

**Seth - Now, what do you say we check on Summer?**

**Marissa - Okay.**

**They went over to Summer.**

**Marissa - Summer.**

**She shook her but Summer didn't wake.**

**Seth kneeled down to her and shook her sneaker.**

**Seth - Hey**

**Summer slowly opened her eyes.**

**Summer - Hey**

**she told him.**

**Marissa wiped her eyes relieved Summer was okay.**

**Summer - I'm okay , I'm okay.**

**she said rubbing her head.**

**Seth - Good. Grab each other hands and let's get out of here.**

**Summer took Marissa hand and Seth took hers and they left that floor.**


	24. The escape

**Everytime Seth walked it was with quickness. ****When he pushed open a door it was with such force that it shook the walls with thunder. He was a boy on a mission. ****Down another flight he stopped.**

**His body was killing him. ****Blood was seeping through the wounds in his shoulder, arm and leg. But not once did he shutter , wince , groan , or show any sign that he was hurt at all. He knew that would worry them. Especially Marissa and he didn't want to do that.**

**Seth - Marissa, do you have your cell phone on you?**

**She handed him her cell phone.**

**Seth started to dial.**

**Seth - Yeah, I'd like to report a break in at the Harbor school. Four teenagers or should I say four assholes?**

**He asked them.**

**Marissa shook her head thinking that was a more appropriate title.**

**Summer - Assholes!**

**Summer shouted.**

**Seth hung up and handed it back.**

**But then he heard Summer scream.**

**Summer - Cohen!**

**She pulled on his arm.**

**Seth looked over and saw Mark who was attempted to come towards them. His right hand was hanging down from his ****arm. Seth put his hand in front of Summer and Marissa shielding them. The girls huddled together.**

**Meanwhile Seth decided to meet Mark head on. Before Mark could retaliate Seth grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him back with all his strength and Marks head collided with the back wall. Mark slumped to the floor and Seth opened the next door smashing it against the side of his face. He looked at the girls who were still huddled together with their eyes closed. He went back up the steps grabbed them by their shirts and pulled them away.**

**They went through the door. **

**Summer was the last to leave and saw Mark starting to stir and kicked him on the side of the head for licking her earlier.**

**One staircase left from their escape.**

**They went past the main office. Cutting through class room after class room. There only means off light coming from either the outside or their cell phones which Seth told them to pull out. They were desperately looking for an exit but quiet. Seth kept watching over them just in case someone tried to attack again. **

**Staying close to them.**

**Once in a while Seth could feel Marissa tugging at his shirt or so close to him he could feel her breathe in back of his neck.**

**They exit one of the class rooms and entered a large hallway where Seth saw it ... The exit.**

**It was a fire escape. **

**Seth pointed it out to them.**

**Seth - Go!**

**He shouted.**

**All together they ran down the hallway as fast as they could through the final door leading to the final escape.**

**But ... **

**Scott was waiting. He grabbed Summer by her shirt and threw her down the stairs. Summer fell down the first flight where she layed motion less. Before Seth could do anything Scott grabbed him from behind. Seth could see the shadow of the knife. He knew it was too late. That it was over. He looked at Marissa and then closed his eyes.**


	25. Climax , Seths decision

**But Marissa grabbed Scotts arm preventing the blade from entering Seths back. Just like Seth would never let anything happen to her. She would never let anything happen to him. She bit Scotts hand causing him to drop the knife.**

**Scott then had no choice.**

**He went after her.**

**He reached out and started choking her but Seth elbowed him in the face causing him to stagger back. Seth then turned around and kicked him hard in the chest with such force that it knocked him down the remaining two flights of stairs. Seth gave Marissa a "Where did that come from sort of look" Marissa just simply gripped his hand interlocking her fingers between his. **

**Showing that she was with him. **

**Whatever he had to do she'd stand by him.**

**They ran down the steps quickly to check on Summer and to their relief Summer was still alive.**

**Seth - Can she walk?**

**He asked Marissa.**

**Marissa - I don't know. **

**Marissa was trying to get Summer up but she was having a hard time getting up.**

**Seth went over to her.**

**Seth - Come on Summer. We're almost there. **

**He put her hand out to her and she grabbed it and finally got back to her feet.**

**Seth - You okay?**

**Summer started hitting him.**

**Summer - I can't believe the shit your putting us through Cohen!**

**Seth - Hey, you can kick my ass later. Come on!**

**He grabbed both girls by the arm and went down the final steps.**

**On his way down Seth stepped on Scotts fingers. He saw Marissa watch from the inside of Scotts jacket pocket and he handed it back to her. Hitting Scott again for taking it in the first place.**

**They headed out the exit into the parking lot and suddenly ...**

**Seth was gashed in the back , Marissa in the arm and Summer in the hand by a sharp blade. Seth turned around and saw Oliver right behind him. Oliver was apparently waiting outside in case someone tried to get away. Suddenly they weren't safe after all. Seth grabbed the girls and they ran. **

**Oliver pulled out a gun and fired a shot. The bullet struck one of the cars windows but evidently missed them as they ducked for cover. They ran. Oliver fired another shot this one richochet of the top of a cars trunk and yet another that missed them hitting a corner wall as pieces of it crumbled down.**

**Summer arm was now over Marissa shoulder and Seth was leading around the building with Oliver in hot pursuit.**

**Seth saw his dads car.**

**Seth - Over there!**

**The girls saw it and they all rushed over to it.**

**Seth went inside and started it.**

**The girls had there heads up and Seth looked to the back window and yelled ...**

**Seth - Down!**

**As he saw Oliver turn the corner and fire a shot at the car.**

**Marissa ducked but Summer didn't and Seth grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her down as a bullet missed her head by millimeters. **

**The girls were shaking but so was Seth.**

**He had never been put in this type a situation before where they were battling now for their very lives.**

**He placed one foot on the gas and two hands on the steering wheel his hands were trembling incredibly now but evidently he kept his head down till they were away.**

**As they sped away two cop cars arrived and two cops from each car with guns in hand entered the building.**

**A little way away Seth picked his head up and stepped on the gas not stopping for a single second until he was sure enough they were further enough away and out of danger that he could finally relax.**

**He stopped the car.**

**Summer had held on his arm so tight that it was now blue and it became numb. **

**He patted her head.**

**Seth - It's okay Summer. Were okay.**

**She finally let go of him.**

**Summer was terrified.**

**Seth - You okay?**

**He asked her again.**

**Summer - Fine.**

**He turned to Marissa who was frozen with fear.**

**He started to check her. ****Touching her arms, legs , neck and head. He saw the gash on her arm and the bruise on her head and got angry wishing that he could of gotten a hold of Oliver. That it would be him and Oliver one on one no weapons just the two of them. Marissa started to cry.**

**Seth - What's wrong?**

**He asked her.**

**Marissa looked up and over at him and told him what she's been meaning to tell him for a while.**

**Marissa - Seth I don't want you outta my life.**

**Seth took this in and had an idea.**

**But he thought would it work?**

**He had seen it done hundreds of times but was it true?**

**Maybe this is one time watching tv would come in handy.**

**He took his shirt off and with the strength he had left started tearing his shirt into pieces. **

**He handed it to them.**

**Seth - Here.**

**He told them.**

**Seth - Wrap this around your arm.**

**He told Marissa.**

**Seth - Summer wrap this around your hand. It's suppose to stop the bleeding or something. Till we get help anyway.**

**Marissa looked over to him worried about him and saw the blood on his back of his seat and was horrified.**

**Seth was losing alot of blood.**

**Marissa - Seth!**

**Marissa was so horrified that Summer went to look as well and saw the same thing Marissa saw.**

**Seth turned to both of them and to his seat.**

**He smiled.**

**Seth - I guess you know now. Remember when I told you I was okay? I lied. The truth is I don't think I'm gonna make it.**

**His eyes became watery.**

**Summer grabbed his shoulder then squeezed putting her head on top of it.**

**Marissa grabbed his hand.**

**Tears now streaming down her face.**

**Marissa - But you can't! ... I'm ...**

**But at that moment the car was smashed. **

**Spinning around it collided with a pole as glass rained down on top of them. **

**Everything went black ...**

**Seth woke up a few minutes later to find himself being dragged out the car by Oliver. Oliver grabbed Seth tossing him out the car and into the street. Oliver then kicked Seth in the stomach. Going behind him he attempted to cut Seths throat but Seth prevented it holding it off with his own strength.**

**Seth was fighting it.**

**Oliver - Let it go man. It's over. Look at them. The're dead Seth.**

**Seth looked at Marissa and she wasn't moving. Her head was up against the dash board. Blood dripped down from the side of her face. Marissa wasn't moving. Seth gave her time but she still wouldn't move. **

**He looked around for Summer but he didn't see her either. He couldn't believe it. He lost his mom, dad and now Marissa and Summer. He started to lose strength and dropped to his knees. Marissa and Summer were dead. **

**It was all his fault. If he hadn't made the wrong decisions. Hadn't gotten involved with Oliver none of this would have happened. It was over.**

**For the first time in this story Seth started to cry. For everyone. He relaxed his grip on the knife. He was in so much pain now. **

**He just wanted it to stop. He wanted it to end. He didn't want to feel anymore. He started to lose the will to live.**

**Oliver pressed the knife against Seths jugular and Seth closed his eyes.**

**His own tears were burning him now.**

**Cohen!**

**Cohen!**

**He heard a familar voice calling out to him.**

**But it couldn't be.**

**He opened his eyes and saw Summer standing near the wreckage.**

**She was alive.**

**Summer - She's alive!**

**Summer shouted at him.**

**Seth was puzzled but looked towards the inside of the car and saw that Marissa eyes were open.**

**Marissa wasn't dead.**

**She was alive.**

**Seth looked over at Summer again and for the first time on Summers face saw tears.**

**Seth always thought of Summer as the tough one and never saw her cry before until now.**

**Summer - Get up.**

**She told him.**

**Summer - Don't you dare think about leaving us Cohen.**

**Summer - Get up.**

**This along with the fact that Marissa was alive kept Seth going and gave him the strength he needed.**

**He had something to live for again.**

**With the strength he had he pulled Olivers knife off his throat.**

**Oliver - Shit , no , no!**

**He then took the back of his head and smashed it in Olivers face causing the knife to spiral to the floor and blood to squirt from Olivers nose.**

**At this point Summer had absolutely lost it!**

**Cheering him on!**

**Then Seth hit Oliver again and again for everyone. He hit him for his mom, for his dad, Marissa and Summer. He hit him for anyone who's been bullied or labeled weak. Finally he hit him for himself and for all the shit Oliver and his gang put him through.**

**Just like that.**

**All the anger, all the pain, all the sadness. Everything Seth felt. All the negative feelings Seth had experience. All the walls that had been built up. Seth started tearing those walls down until there was nothing left and he was free from everything!**

**He pounded Oliver down and when Oliver begged off he beat him down some more.**

**Summer went over and got some kicks in on Oliver as well and Seth him him with a final punch that knocked him completely out.**

**Seth walked over to Summer and he collapsed.**

**Summer - No!**

**Summer shouted.**


	26. aftermath

**Seths Burial**

**The sky is clear as everyone gathers around and a casket is lowered into the ground. The death of Seth is unbareable. Sandy is their and has his head down clearly upset. Summer is their and every few mintues starts to dry her eyes until she can no longer control her own tears and finally decides to just let go. Morgan and her mom are there also.**

**Morgan cries grabbing at her moms side and buries her face into her. Jimmy is standing near Julie and has his hand on Marissa shoulder. Julie has her arm around Marissa who cries constantly. Marissa starts to scream and drops to the ground clawing at it. Her screams become louder and louder until she can no longer hear herself scream anymore. The screams instantly fill her head.**

**Suddenly ... She wakes up.**

**Marissa is pale and faint. Their are bruises on her face and her arm is stitched up. Tears fill her eyes and she starts holding her chest. Clutching at it.**

**Marissa - Seth? ... Where's Seth?**

**She's having a hard time breathing.**

**The nurse grabs her arms.**

**Marissa realizes at that moment she's in a hospital room.**

**Nurse - Calm down. It must of been a nightmare.**

**Marissa - Where's Seth? ... Where is he?**

**She grabs at the nurse putting her head to her belly.**

**Caring about nothing else.**

**The nurse kneels down and starts to stroke her hair.**

**Nurse - Do you mean that boy that came in with you?**

**Marissa shakes her head.**

**Marissa - Yeah, him.**

**Nurse - He's in the next room. He's gonna be fine. It's a miracle you three weren't hurt alot worst. You could of died. Especially that boy. It's a good thing your friend called when she did.**

**The nurse looks over to Summer laying in a bed beside Marissa.**

**Marissa looks over at her and Summer smiles.**

**Meanwhile ...**

**In the other room the sun beams through the window and Seth slowly opens his eyes. His body is stiff and sore. Their are bruises on his face and body. His shoulder , leg and back are stitched up. But he managed to survive.**

**Outside ...**

**Julie with Kaitlin at her side approaches an officer.**

**Julie - Officer , what happened?**

**Officer - Your daughter and her friends were involved in an altercation tonight. It seems with a group of four boys who were apprehended before. We have some eyewitness reports about the incident tonight. Now they were in a car accident.**

**Julie - Oh, my god!**

**She covers her mouth.**

**Officer - But they've just been checked out and we've heard their going to be fine. Of course we'll have to ask them a few questions...**

**Julie - I'm sure. Well thank you.**

**Julie said cutting him off.**

**The officer tipped his hat to her and left.**

**Julie along with Kaitlin entered the room.**

**Marissa - Mom.**

**The nurse looked over to Julie.**

**Nurse - I guess I'll leave you two alone then.**

**The nurse went to leave.**

**Marissa - Wait ...**

**The nurse turned back.**

**Marissa - What about ...**

**Nurse - It's fine. I guess your head broke your fall.**

**The nurse tapped her own forehead smiling. ****Marissa then touched her own forehead. It was heavily bandaged. She looked down and smiled. The nurse left.**

**Julie ran over to her grabbing her face.**

**She hugged her.**

**Julie - Marissa , honey are you okay?**

**Julie started checking her.**

**Marissa - I'm fine Seth ...**

**Julie - Seth? I should have known. See this is what happens when you get involved with a druggie. Didn't I tell you I didn't want you around him. Didn't I tell you to stay away from him. Especially in his state.**

**Speaking of Seths former addiction to pot.**

**Seth in the other room could hear Julies words. They were striking. It hurt him. He turned over to his other side wishing he hadn't heard them.**

**Marissa couldn't take it anymore.**

**Marissa - SHUT UP!**

**She pushed her away.**

**Julie - Marissa!?**

**Marissa - He's not like that. You weren't there. Seth protected us tonight.**

**She said upset.**

**Marissa - He fought for us.**

**Julie didn't know what to say. She looked in her daughters eyes and felt guilt. Maybe she was wrong afterall. If it's anything Julie knew it was her daughter. Marissa wouldn't get that upset for no reason.**

**Summer only confirmed it.**

**Summer - It's true. Cohen was kicking some major ass.**

**Summer looked down at her wrapped up hand and thought about the time in the car when Seth pulled her down. She could've died. But she didn't because of him. She looked to the side of the wall wondering if he was really okay.**

**Outside the room the nurse hearing Marissa upset decides to intervene.**

**Nurse - I think it's time for you to go.**

**She tells Julie.**

**Nurse - Visiting hours are over and these two girls need their rest.**

**Julie glares at her but doesn't argue.**

**Julie - We'll talk about this at home.**

**Julie left the room with Kaitlin. She passed Seths room when she decided to look in. Their eyes met and Julie could tell by his eyes that he had heard what she had said about him. He looked away.**

**3 weeks later ...**

**Seth is released from the hospital and Julie decides to pay him a visit. She headed up to his room and knocked on his door. Seths door was half open. He had somethings out probably for the last weeks of school. He turned around and was surprised to see her there.**

**Seth - Hey, Julie. I mean Mrs Cooper.**

**Julie - Planning a trip?**

**Seth - No.**

**Julie - I just came over to thank you for what you did for Marissa. She told me all about it.**

**Seth - That's okay. It was nothing.**

**Julie - Well it's something to me.**

**She told him grabbing his arms.**

**Julie - You took care of her. You always took care of her. Now I know I was a bit harsh to you so I apologize. After your mom died I realized that you must of been going through some things. It's been hard on all of us. I think we've all been through it. Some of us have dealt with it better than others that's all.**

**He understood.**

**Julie had missed his mom as much as he had.**

**Julie - But you turned out pretty well. Have you talked to Marissa?**

**Seth - No.**

**Julie - Well you should and soon. I don't want you to stop seeing her. She would hate that. I would hate that. Your very important to her. Well I guess I said everything I wanted to say. I'll let you finish what you were doing.**

**Seth goes back to his work.**

**Julie goes to the door, stops and turns around.**

**Julie - I was wrong about you, you know.**

**He looks at her.**

**Julie - Your mom would be proud of you.**

**Julie leaves.**

**Seth looks at a picture of his mom and says to himself.**

**Seth - I'm gonna be okay.**

**He smiles.**

**Taking some clothes from his bed he finishes up. He places the final clothes in his dresser. He shuts the door then checks his own pockets and pulls out a wad of cash. He counts it. It's the right amount. He leaves the room.**

**Seth goes down the hall and into his dads room where Sandy is sleeping.**

**Sandy had managed to survive the hit and run involving Olivers gang. Although he survived he suffered a broken leg requiring him to walk around on crutches the next couple of months. Seth was relieved that his dad simply survived. That nightmare.**

**Seth opens Sandys dresser. He searches inside for his dads wallet but finds something else instead. Something he didn't expect to find. At the bottom of the dresser Seth finds a bottle of anti - depressants labeled Sandy Cohen.**

**Once again he is struck hard.**

**How can he be so stupid. So selfish. Through all his suffering he never thought that his dad would be suffering too. After all while he lost a mom. His dad lost his wife.**

**Seth found his dads wallet and placed the money inside. From his bed Sandy peaked over at him. It seemed Sandy knew Seth was taking money from him. But he gave him time. He believed in him.**

**He always knew his son would do the right thing.**

**Sandy smiled and Seth caught him. He tried to pretend he was sleeping again. Seth went over and shook him. Sandy opened his eyes.**

**Seth - Dad, would you like to have breakfast with me?**

**Sandy - You buying?**

**Seth - I'm buying.**

**He tossed his pants to him.**

**Seth and his dad spent the entire day together.**

**Finally able to talk.**

**That night Sandy pulled out the bottle of anti - depressants and thought about taking some but decided he didn't need to anymore and shoved it back into the dresser.**

**Sandy - We've raised one hell of a son.**

**He said.**

**letting Kirsten go.**

**The next afternoon.**

**Seth met Morgan at her school.**

**Morgan - Seth!**

**She runs over to him and he picks her up and she hugs him.**

**Seth - Now that's a greeting.**

**Morgan - Oh, I'm sorry. I heard you were hurt.**

**Seth - No it's okay. I like it.**

**Morgan - Really?**

**Seth - Really.**

**She hugs him again.**

**Morgan - I'm glad your okay. But what are you doing here?**

**Seth - I asked your mom if I could pick you up. I wanted to see you. So here I am. That problem that I was having ... It's over.**

**Morgan - What did you do?**

**Seth - I fought it off.**

**Morgan - Is it okay to fight?**

**Seth puts her down and kneels down to her so he can talk to her directly.**

**Seth - If you have something to fight for. Something you want to overcome then sure. But don't you grow up being a bully. They only fight because they like to. I know.**

**Morgan - Okay.**

**She looks around.**

**Morgan - Where's Marissa?**

**Seth - That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. We broke up.**

**Morgan - Why?**

**Seth - I hurt her pretty bad.**

**Morgan - I'm sorry.**

**Seth - It's okay. The truth is I don't think the nerd ever gets the girl.**

**Morgan - Your not a nerd.**

**Seth - No?**

**Morgan - No.**

**Seth - Thanks. Come on.**

**He bends down and she climbs on his back piggy back style.**

**He makes sure that her hands are tightly around his neck then he stands up.**

**Seth - Now lets get you home.**

**They walk off.**

**Morgan - Seth.**

**Seth - Yeah.**

**Morgan - I miss her.**

**Seth - Me too.**

**Prison**

**In prison Oliver and his boys are sitting at a table when their approached by a big hot shot.**

**Hot Shot - Hey, boys. Sandy Cohen district attorney.**

**Oliver - Oh, no.**

**Sandy - Oh, yeah.**

**Sandy places his black suitcase on the desk.**

**Sandy - I hope you four have a good lawyer your gonna need one. You should have never underestimated my son.**

**Scott - We got our asses kicked.**

**Mark and Jason knod their heads in agreement.**

**All four members are badly bruised , battered and cut up. **

**Oliver - Shut up.**

**Oliver tells them.**

**Oliver - Your son ... Seth. He's nothing.**

**Sandy - Really? I'm sorry you feel that way. Speaking of my son ...**

**Sandy looks over.**

**Sandy - Seth, what are you doing here?**

**Oliver looks around quickly alarmed.**

**Sandy points his finger at him.**

**Sandy - Gotcha!**

**Oliver slumps way down in his seat.**


	27. Marissa and Seth

****

**The final weeks of school arrive ...**

**Ryan visits Marissa and they have breakfast together at her home. Ryans excited about the end of the school year. He decides to talk about the plans he has for herself and her this summer. But Marissa isn't really listening. She doesn't have an appetite either. She's playing with her food.**

**Julie watches her and decides to approach her.**

**Julie - Marissa, I found this when I was cleaning the closet I thought you'd like to have it.**

**She places a box on the table in front of her and leaves.**

**Ryan goes on with his plans and Marissa opens the box.**

**Inside is a purple silk sheet that reads Seth with a heart around it. Inside are various items. Marissa instantly recognizes them. These are the things she kept.**

**There's a mishapen rock Seth gave her on their way back to school when they were small.**

**A medical bracelet that she wore when she had to get her tonsils out. She was so scared but Seth was their and made her laugh. She even remembered that night before the surgery. He stayed with her that night and even held her hand while she was sleeping. She knew because she was pretending she was sleeping.**

**There was a blonde wig , black lip stick and black shades that she wore to disguise herself when she found out at school that another girl had a crush on him. She was so worried but she didn't really know why back then. So she would spy on them. All she knew was that she didn't want him having fun with another girl.**

**Of course Seth recognized her easily.**

**Seth - Marissa?**

**He said as she sat at a table disguised.**

**All she could do was wave to him with her fingers.**

**There was some lip gloss when she first kissed him. He was her first. She chose it that way. Her life would never be the same after that.**

**First Kiss**

**Marissa remembered she was at his house doing homework.**

**They were only kids.**

**Marissa - Seth, have you ever kissed anyone?**

**She remembered asking him.**

**Seth - Is this going to be on the test?**

**He would ask her in his own Seth way.**

**Marissa - Seth!**

**She'd shove him.**

**Marissa - Seth, I'm serious. I see my mom and dad do it all the time. I wonder what it's like.**

**Seth - Wet.**

**He told her honestly.**

**She remembered turning around and trying to apply the lip gloss. Her hands were trembling. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She was nervous.**

**Seth - Marissa, do you have the answer for ...**

**But that's when she kissed him holding the back of his head so he wouldn't get away. It was amazing. Everything she wanted it to be. Sweet.**

**She remembered letting him go and being surprised because he didn't react like she thought. Like all boys do. He didn't spit , sputter , or pretend to gag. He just simply went back to his work.**

**Seth - Why did you ...**

**He would ask.**

**Marissa - Because I wanted too.**

**She remembered replying.**

**She remembered him not saying anything for a while.**

**Which drove her crazy!**

**Marissa - Well?**

**Seth - What?**

**Marissa - Seth, what did you think? I need to know.**

**But she wasn't prepared for his answer.**

**Seth - It was nice. I liked it.**

**She remembered turning so red she couldn't show her face and decided to hide it. Of course Seth didn't understand it. He was oblivious. He thought something else was wrong.**

**Seth - Marissa, are you sick? Your face it's kinda red.**

**He would say checking on her.**

**She could do nothing but turn away.**

**The present Marissa touched her lips and her eyes started to water. **

**She looked at the last item in the box.**

**It was a picture when they first met.**

**First Meeting ...**

**Seth was on the board walk sitting at the table with a book layed out in front of him. He started to look around trying to find some inspiration to draw. His finger were in the shape of a triangle as he began looking around for his perfect picture. That's when he first saw her.**

**Marissa was hanging over a balcony looking at the waves. She was wearing a yellow dress. Her hair was blowing in the wind. Seth captured her in his triangle.**

**Seth - Wow!**

**Marissa heard him and looked over. She saw Seth looking at her and smiled at him. He quickly looked away taking a big gulp and she went back to her sight seeing. Then when she wasn't looking he turned to her again. He had found his perfect picture.**

**He opened his book and with his tongue sticking from out the side of his mouth started to draw her. Looking back to her every so often he tried to capture her beauty in his picture. On and on he drew until at that moment his picture was covered by a shadow. He looked up to find that she was now right in front of him.**

**Marissa - What are you doing?**

**Seth - Nothing.**

**He said quickly turning over his picture.**

**Marissa - You were staring. What's this? ...**

**She turned over his book.**

**He turned away from her and closed his eyes tightly afraid that she might yell at him.**

**Marissa looked at her picture and smiled.**

**Marissa - Your good.**

**she told him.**

**Seth slowly opened his eyes and looked into hers.**

**Marissa - So, where do you want me?**

**Seth - Huh?**

**He said unsure what she was talking about.**

**Marissa - For your next picture. Where do you want me? Over there?**

**She ran back to the balcony and started hanging over it again this time sticking her tongue at him everytime he looked. **

**She would even squint at him in a cute way.**

**Marissa - Or how about over there?**

**She ran to the back of a store and started modeling in the doorway for Seth.**

**Marissa - Like this?**

**Her face was leaning against the doors frame fluttering her eyes lashes at him and smiling.**

**She would even start blowing kisses at him.**

**The look on Seths face was price less. He was taken back. He never met anyone like her before. She was as crazy as he was he thought. Yet still cute.**

**Marissa - No good? I know. What about this?**

**She switched her postion till her back was leaning against the door , her arms were behind her back, her head was up and she was looking straight out in front of her.**

**Marissa - Is this okay? Normal right?**

**Seth couldn't say anything.**

**He simply knodded his head. **

**Ocassional she would lean her head back or glance some where else and he would see her eyes sparkle. **

**But most of the time he would pick his head up from his paper to look at her again only to find her looking at him. **

**Then he would take another nervous gulp and look down quickly.**

**After a while ...**

**Marissa asked him.**

**Marissa - Are you finished?**

**Seth - Almost. Why?**

**Marissa - I'm kinda tired.**

**Seth - You can rest if you want.**

**Marissa - Really? **

**Seth - Sure. Go ahead.**

**Marissa - What about the picture?**

**Seth - It'll be okay. I already got the image in my head.**

**Marissa - I hope it's good.**

**Seth - You want to see it?**

**Marissa- Okay.**

**She goes over and sees it for the first time.**

**Marissa - That's incredible! You really are talented ...**

**Seth - Seth.**

**Marissa - Seth. I'm Marissa.**

**Seth - Did you want it?**

**Marissa - Hmmm ... I'll tell you what ... You take that one and I'll take the other one. I'll sign yours.**

**She puts her signature on his.**

**Marissa - And you sign mine.**

**He puts his signature on hers.**

**Marissa - There. That way we have something to remember each other by in case we never see each other again.**

**Marissa grabs two chairs and lays down across them.**

**She goes to close her eyes then quickly opens them.**

**Marissa - Your not going to leave are you?**

**Seth - No.**

**Marissa - When I wake up you'll still be here?**

**Seth - I'll be here.**

**Marissa - I hope so.**

**She closed her eyes.**

**Seth went back to his picture but then stopped and watched her sleep for a while. ****He thought she looked unconfortable. So her grabbed the pillow from his back and went over to her. He shook her. She opened her eyes.**

**Seth - Here lift your head up.**

**She did.**

**He placed it under her head.**

**Kirsten and Julie watched and Kirsten covered her mouth.**

**Julie - Well I guess they already met.**

**Kirsten - Oh, my god! How cute. Quick Julie take a picture.**

**Julie took out a camera and took the picture.**

**Seth started to walk back to his seat when Marissa grabbed his fingers.**

**Marissa - Remember what you said.**

**Seth - I know.**

**He went back to his seat and finished her picture.**

**That night ...**

**Marissa woke up that night but Seth was gone. She looked everywhere for him that night. She even asked her mom but she never answered. She had made a new friend. She was afraid she never see him again.**

**But she happened to live right near him and their moms knew each other and they became friends and even more.**

**Marissa found her picture and started to cry. **

**She remembered that Seth had his picture in his Journey.**

**Marissa - Seth, you told me you wouldn't leave me and you left. When I woke up you weren't there. I was afraid I wouldn't see you again.**

**Marissa cries even harder and closes the box.**

**Marissa - I'm sorry.**

**She tells Ryan.**

**leaving the table.**

**She heads to the front door but sees her mom there.**

**She moves to her mom and Julie flinches.**

**Julie - Now Marissa honey I know you don't like me meddling into your relationships ...**

**But Marissa doesn't yell at her mom.**

**She hugs her.**

**Julie is surprised and hugs her back.**

**Julie - Now go. Hurry before you miss him.**

**Marissa leaves the house quickly tears coming down her eyes and runs over to his house and enters throught the back.**

**Marissa - Seth! Seth!**

**She yells as she looks for him in the kitchen and then the living room.**

**She heads upstairs.**

**Marissa - Seth! SETH!**

**She says more desperately. She checks his room but he's not there. She checks every room but he doesn't seem to be anywhere. She hears a car outside and she quickly goes out there.**

**She sees Sandys in a car go down the ramp and she quickly runs up to it banging on the window.**

**Sandy - Marissa , what is it?**

**Marissa - Mr. Cohen. Where's Seth?**

**Sandy - He just left for school. Did you want a ri ...**

**But she runs away.**

**Marissa started to run as fast as she could. As fast as her legs could take her. As she ran she started to think about Seth and their life together. Tears were now leaking from her eyes.**

**She grabbed his arm so many times.**

**He hugged her so many times.**

**And when they kissed ... And when they kissed.**

**She started to run faster and harder not stopping for anything not even the passing cars on the street. When she got to him she saw the red headed cheer leader Melanie talking to him. She wrote down her number and handed it to him. Seth took it. He walked away.**

**Marissa was heart broken. She was too late. She had lost him forever. She became angry. **

**She stormed up to Melanie and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around Marissa let her have it. Knocking her to the ground. Melanie ran away.**

**Marissa stood there for the longest and seemed unable to move. She closed her eyes. She imagined him being their. Being at her side. **

**She could feel him touching her. She felt him holding her hand. Interlocking his fingers between hers. But wait a minute ...**

**It felt real.**

**Voice - Nice punch.**

**Marissa - Thanks.**

**She smiled.**

**Marissa - Seth?**

**Seth - Yeah.**

**She opened her eyes. He really was there. She wasn't imaging it. He was holding her hand. His back was against hers. He came back.**

**Marissa - You didn't leave.**

**Seth - No, still here.**

**Marissa - What about Melanie.**

**Seth - So that's the girl you were talking about. What about her?**

**He balled up her number and threw it over his shoulder.**

**Marissa, saw it hit the ground.**

**Seth - I decided to go after you. I didn't want to lose you not to anybody. I'd fight if I had too.**

**Seth grips her hand harder.**

**Seth - Face it. Your stuck with me. Now does that mean ...**

**Marissa - Yeah , we're stuck with each other. Well stuck with us.**

**Seth - What do you mean?**

**Marissa - That's what I wanted to tell you about.**

**Marissa pauses putting her head down.**

**He goes around her until their face to face.**

**Seth - What is it?**

**Marissa - Seth **

**She grabs his hand and places it on her belly.**

**Marissa - Your warm.**

**Speaking of his hand to her belly.**

**Seth could feel it.**

**Seth - You mean ...**

**Marissa looked at him and shook her head.**

**Marissa - Yeah. You remember that night when we ...**

**Seth - How can I forget.**

**Seth says it in such a way that gets Marissa to smile.**

**She puts her head down.**

**Marissa - Oh, for you too. Well ...**

**Seth is so touched that he can't even look at her. Marissa even sees a tear slide down his cheek. Marissa finds his reaction so adorable. His reaction was better than she'd thought it would be. It was all she could ever ask for.**

**For Seth Marissa had given him the greatest gift she could have ever given him.**

**She whisphered in his ear.**

**Marissa - Happy?**

**Seth shook his head.**

**Marissa kissed him on the cheek.**

**Seth - But what if we didn't work out?**

**Marissa - Then I would of had her anyway because she came from you. I love you.**

**Seth - It's a girl?**

**Marissa - It's a girl and she's all yours.**

**Seth - The car crash!**

**Marissa - She's fine. I got checked out. **

**Seth - You mean after all that? **

**Marissa - Yeah, after all that. She's tough. I guess she gets that from you.**

**She tells him pointing her finger at his chest.**

**Seth - Does your mom know?**

**Marissa - Yeah, she knows. We wanted to tell you we just didn't know how too. So I guess you have two girls to take care of now.**

**Seth - Right.**

**He hugs her. He places his forehead to hers and he kisses her for the first time in a long time. It's very soft. Marissa hasn't kissed him in so long she forgot what it felt like. **

**His kisses always had a different effect on her. She felt warm and weak. At the same time she could feel her heart beat racing in her chest. She didn't want to stop.**

**They finally let go. Their lips seperating. They looked into each others eyes. She grabbed his arm.**

**Marissa - Now , let's get back to school.**

**They started walking back and Seth looked at her and kissed her on her cheek which surprised her.**

**She looked down and smiled loving the affection.**

**School**

**Marissa and Seth returned to school .**

**Summer walked up to them.**

**Marissa - I told him.**

**Seth was shocked Summer knew.**

**Summer - Surprised?**

**She asked him.**

**Summer - I told you . Meant to be!**

**She left and went over to her locker. Ryan arrived and watched Seth and Marissa together. Ryan then looked over to Summer and noticed something. Summer was looking kinda hot. He went over to her.**

**Ryan - Well it looks like they got back together.**

**Summer - Yeah, they did.**

**Ryan - Good , I mean good for them. To be honest it was working with me and her anyway.**

**Summer - That's too bad.**

**Ryan looked at Summers hand that was still wrapped.**

**Ryan - So hows your hand?**

**Summer - Fine.**

**He looked over at Seth and Marissa again and then quickly over to Summer.**

**Summer started to walk away.**

**Ryan - Wait!**

**He jumped in front of her stopping her.**

**Ryan - I don't suppose you would like to maybe go out with me?**

**Summer - Your kidding right? Let's see ... I'll have to think about that one.**

**Summer pushed him away and started to walk off.**

**Seth - Summer!**

**He shouted hearing their conversation.**

**Summer looked over to him, down to her books and back to Ryan.**

**She ran over to him and grabbed his arm.**

**Summer - Over breakfast. I know this great place.**

**Ryan smiled and walked away with Summer.**

**On her way out Summer smiled at Seth and punched him softly in the arm.**


	28. The Beginning , End

**The future ...**

**A few months later Seth and Marissa daughter is born. Making it official. They are now parents.**

**Seth holds her for the first time and notices that she has his moms eyes. Marissa at that moment in the delivery room decides to name their daughter Kirsten. Which makes Seth very happy. So kirsten is born.**

**With the help of his dad and Marissa parents Kirsten is brought up and raised.**

**Seth and Marissa even take parenting classes.**

**One year later ...**

**Seth, Marissa, Ryan and Summer graduate from the harbor school.**

**That fall Seth applies for a job at Marvel Comics submitting some of his drawings and becomes an artist for them.**

**That Summer ...**

**He decides to propose to Marissa. Marissa finds the ring hidden underneath the sand on the beach by clues Seth gives her using their side kicks. X marks the spot. Marissa finds him on his knees behind her and says yes before he can even ask her.**

**That Fall they would get married in a chapel. Sandy the best man.Morgan the flower girl and Summer the brides maid. Ryan attends and so does Kaitlin, Jimmy and Julie who cries constantly.**

**After the ceremony Summer announces to Seth and Marissa that she's engaged to Ryan and shows off her ring hugging the both of them.**

**After the wedding Sandy decides to move out of his home and returns to Berkley because he feels that's what Kirsten would have wanted. There he continues his work as a district attorney. He leaves the house to Seth and Marissa and they move in starting their own family.**

**Ryan and Summer get married that Spring and that year their daughter Rose is born.**

**Ryan and Seth become really close friends. They hang out together. Play video games together and even have conversations together.**

**Seth meanwhile becomes a lead artist at Marvel. Creating the covers for their major issues. However instead of working at an office Seth chooses to work at home so he can be a stay at home dad. He doesn't want to miss any part of little Kirsten growing up.**

**Marissa takes courses at Berkeley.**

**Morgan becomes a beautiful teenager and becomes like family to Seth and Marissa helping coach Kirsten soccer games and even watches Kirsten on rare occasions.**

**Kirsten becomes a splitting image of Marissa except for her humor which she gets from her father. She even adopts various traits from Seth mom most notably being a bad cook which Seth always teases her about. **

**Seth teaches his daughter how to read, ride a bike, tie her shoes about life, gives her advice and even helps her with her homework. **

**Marissa attends her games along with Seth cheering her on and teaches her other important things like friendship, boys and love.**

**One year later ...**

**Marissa and Seth second child is born a boy named Alex.**

**Final Scene**

**An emotional Seth returns to his moms grave with his new family and tells her that he kept his promise.**

** The End.**


End file.
